Il était une fois
by Lareveuse15
Summary: Rosalie, Alice et Bella sont toutes les 3 pensionnaires dans un orphelinat de Forks. Elles sont le souffre douleur de Madame Devil, la directrice du centre. Mais lorsque la famille Cullen débarque à Forks,  leurs vies vont changées ... All human
1. Résumé

**Et me voilat de retour avec une nouvelle histoire toute fraiche ,**

**J'spere qu'elle vous plairat**

**Auteur : Lareveuse15**

Rosalie, Alice et Bella sont des jeunes-filles de 17 ans, orphelines vivant dans... l'orphelinat de Forks. Elles sont inséparables, aussi bien à l'école qu'au centre, elles partagent tout. Même les punitions de la directrice madame Victoria Devil. Lorsque une nouvelle famille débarque dans le petit village, les 3 jeunes-filles vont s'attirer les foudres des propres filles de madame Devil en fréquentant les fils du docteur Carlisle Cullen et de sa femme Esmée. Et si c'était enfin une chance que la vie leur offrait ?(tous humain).

**Bonne lecture**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Il était une fois

**Tout les personages appartiennent a S.M**

**Chapitre 1 : Il était une fois ...**

-Il était une fois, dans un royaume fort, fort lointain, un couple de classe aisée qui allait avoir un enfant. Malheureusement la mère mourut à la naissance de l'enfant et n'eut que le temps de lui donner un prénom "Cendrillon".

Quelques années plus tard, le père se remaria et mourut peut de temps après, léguant tout à sa nouvelle femme et à ses deux filles Anastasia et Javote, ainsi que Cendrillon. Pendant des années la méchante belle mère et ses deux filles ont utilisé Cendrillon comme esclave, la forçant a faire les différentes tâches de ménage. Quelques années passent et Cedrillon devient une belle jeune fille malgré qu'elle soit toujours au service de ses belles sœurs et de sa belle mère. Mais un jour le roi envoie un messager annoncer un grand Bal pour l'anniversaire du prince où sont invité toutes les jeunes filles à marier.

Cendrillon demande à y aller mais d'abord elle doit finir toutes les tâches ménagères que lui donne la belle mère. Cendrillon désespère mais lorsqu'elle fini, elle n'a que le temps de voir le carrosse ainsi que ses belles sœurs et sa belle mère dipsaraitre au loin. Dans un élan de tristesse et de désespoir, elle se réfugie dans le jardin et s'écroule au pied de son arbre préféré et au moment ou elle croyait tout perdu...

- ISABELLA !

- Géniale la mère Devil !

- Dit tu veux bien continuer l'histoire ce soir ?

- Si j'ai le temps oui Félix. Allez dort un peu, tu as de la fièvre vaux mieux te reposer. Je repasserais tantôt.

- A tantôt Bella.

C'est avec un léger sourire que Bella, orpheline de 17 ans dans le centre dirigé par Victoria Devil, quitte la chambre du petit garçon endormi et se dirige vers le hall d'où le cri de madame Devil a retentit. Le sourire s'est fané depuis longtemps.

- Oui Madame ?

- Où étais-tu ? Non ne me le dit pas et vas faire le repas pour ce soir.

- Bien Madame.

Et oui ma vie à moi se résume à me plier au 4 volontés de madame Victoria Devil, ainsi qu'à ses deux filles Lauren et Jessica, à mes cours du Lycée et à mes deux meilleures amies Rosalie et Alice également pensionnaires au centre et également les souffre douleurs de la famille Devil. Je venais à peine de faire fondre le beurre dans la poêle que Rosalie apparut.

- Rose, alors tu as été chercher les enfants à la garderie ?

- Oui j'en reviens. Et Félix y va mieux ?

- Ouais, j'ai commencé à lui lire Cendrillon mais la mère Devil ma appelée avant d'arriver à la fin. Déjà qu'elle nous pourrit la vie à nous, faut en plus qu'elle pourrisse la fin de Cendrillon !

- Cendrillon pour un garçon ? Et bein, la fièvre fait des miracles, mais en ce qui concerne la fin elle doit venir à un moment ou un autre, la mère Devil ne fait que la retarder mais elle arrivera un jour ou l'autre.

- Comme les nouveaux.

- Alice ? Ta pensée a prendre des tomates au marché ?

- Ouais voila. 10 Tomates fraichement achetées du marché.

- Tu disais quoi à propos des nouveaux ?

- Oui un couple avec 3 gosses, le père est médecin et la mère décoratrice d'intérieure. 2 des garçons ont notre age Bella le troisième à une année de plus, donc il aura ton age Rose.

- Je vous parie combien que Jessica et Lauren mettent la main dessus ?

- Rien car elles vont le faire mais ce qui serait intéressant serait qu'eux leurs donnent un râteau...

- Continues ton rêve Alice et passes moi la viande.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Tu peux faire la salade Rose ? Une avec vinaigrette et une avec mayonnaise

- C'est comme si c'était fait chef !

C'est en riant qu'Alice, Rose et moi nous préparâmes le souper pour les enfants du centre. Une fois les enfants rassasiés, Alice et Rose s'occupaient  
de les mettre au lit et moi j'apportais le repas à Félix ainsi que ses médicaments. Une fois rassasié et le médicament avalé il s'endormit. C'est en silence que je regagnais la chambre que nous partagions Rose, Lice et moi. Je les retrouvaient toutes les deux entrain de discuter des nouveaux.

- Pourquoi ça vous intéresse s'ils sont mignons ou non ? De toutes façons  
Jessica et Lauren se les taperons.

- On à quand même le droit de rêver...

- Ouais ...

C'est avec cette pensée que je m'endormis. Et bien vite m'apparut l'image de mon prince dans mes rêves. Depuis quelques semaines déjà je rêvais d'un mystérieux garçon aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux émeraude, dans mes rêves il était gentil, serviable, protecteur, romantique, tendre, drôle, attentionné, le parfait gentleman...

- Bella ?

- Hum, laissez moi dormir !

paresseusement je me retournais et remis la couverture au dessus de mon visage.

- Bella, il est 6 heures ! Allez debout !

- Hum...

- Bella la mère Devil arrive !

- Quoi ? Où ça ?

- J'avais dit Rose que ça marcherait !

- Vous pouviez pas me laisser dormir ?

- Non, le petit déjeuner est a cuisiner, les tables a dresser et les enfants a habiller. Et puis le lycée a affronté !

- Depuis quand tu fais de la poésie Lice ?

- A ce rythme c'est plus de la poésie c'est une description du cauchemars idéale !

- Allez debout la marmotte avant que la mère Devil ne rapplique réellement.

C'est avec une mine endormie que je m'habillais et me mis aux fourneaux. Alice et Rose étaient allées réveiller les enfants, et les habiller. Après avoir dressée la table, je me lavais en vitesse. Les enfants déposés à la garderie, je couru jusqu'au lycée où Rose et Alice m'attendaient.

- Alors vous avez déjà vu les nouveaux ?

- Non mais ... oh la vache. Une Volvo C60... Oh mon Dieu !

- Rose et son amour des bagnoles...

- Non mais tu sais ce qu'elle coûte ? Ce sont les nouveaux. Personne d'autre n'a une voiture comme ça !

- Une ressemblance de plus avec les sœurs Devil, ils ont le goût du luxe !

- Venez on va dire bonjour à Carmen.

Carmen travaillait au secrétariat du lycée, elle avait un faible pour nous trois et nous venait en aide quand nous en avions besoin.

- Salut Carmen.

- Salut les filles, alors le weekend dans l'antre du dragon ?

- Comme dab, travail, travail et... travail.

- encore une année et vous êtes majeur et jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez vous payer un appartement, je vous invite chez moi.

- C'est sympa, merci. Monsieur Jefferson est là ?

- Désolé Bella mais non. C'est à propos du projet de sciences ?

- Ouais ça fait rien, il revient quand ?

- dans 1 semaine.

- Ok merci Carmen.

- Bella on ferait mieux d'y aller, Madame Marchal n'aime pas les retardataires.

- Ouais A+ Carmen.

- A plus tard les filles.

- By.

Au moment ou nous voulions sortir Rosalie fonçât dans un garçon et tous les deux tombèrent.

- Rose !

- Emmet tu n'as rien. ?

- moi ça va mais vous mademoiselle ?

le dénommé Emmet était plutôt grand, baraqué et avait une carrure d'ours. Il était accompagné d'un garçon blond bouclé qui s'agenouilla pour aider Rosalie et Emmet avec Alice et d'un deuxième garçon aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux émeraude. Le gars de mon rêve... Nos yeux se croisèrent et tout disparut autour de moi. Plus rien ne comptait sauf ce magnifique regard vert. J'entendis vaguement Rosalie plaisanter avec Emmet et Alice parler avec le blond mais je ne m'intéressais qu'au beau cuivré avec le regard si profond.

- Bella ?

- Hein ?

je fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par une Alice me tirant le bras.

- Bella on va être en retard en Math. Allez dépêches toi.

- euh... ouais j'arrive. Bienvenue à Forks.

Génial, il devait me prendre pour une demeurée à bafouiller comme ça ! Et puis "bienvenue à Forks" t'aurais pas pu trouver quelque chose de plus intelligent à dire ? Alice et moi arrivâmes juste au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Après nous être assis à nos places respectives, nous écoutâmes le cour avec attention. Étant donné tout le travail que nous avions au centre, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre d'échouer c'est pour ça qu'Alice, Rosalie et moi étions les meilleures élèves à peut près dans chaque matière, ce qui nous a valu la gentillesse des profs. En pleine explication, la prof fût interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte, celle ci laissa apparaitre le blond bouclé et le cuivré de tout à l'heure.

- Excusez notre retard mais nous devions nous présenter au secrétariat pour nos emplois du temps.

En plus d'être atrocement sexy, le cuivré avait une voix de velours. Mon Dieu je vais finir par avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Après avoir signé leurs fiches de présence. Madame Marchal leur indiqua leurs places.

- Bella reculez d'un banc s'il vous plaît comme ça monsieur Cullen peut s'asseoir à côté de vous, et l'autre à côté d'Alice.

- Lequel madame ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez dit monsieur Cullen mais lequel d'entre nous vous...

- Oh je vous laisse le choix.

C'est avec une incroyable grâce que les deux se dirigèrent vers nous, je vis Alice se tendre légèrement et je me mis a rougir furieusement lorsque le cuivré pris place à côté de moi.

- Bonjours je pense qu'on c'est vu tantôt devant le secrétariat.

- Euh... ouais. Isabelle, mais appelle moi Bella.

- Cullen , Edward Cullen.(N/a Bond , James Bond XD )

Je lui sourit brievement. Le cour repris et je mis les notes au milieu comme ça il pouvait suivre. Lorsque la cloche retentit je rassemblais mes affaires et m'apprêtais à partir lorsqu'une main douce me retînt.

-Désolé de te demander ça mais comme je suis nouveau je ne m'y retrouve pas trop ça te dérangerais de me montrer le chemin menant à la salle de géographie

- non, vient c'est par là. J'ai aussi géo t'a quoi après ?

- Histoire avec Massen et toi ?

- Pareil montres ton emploi du temps ?

Edward et moi avions exactement le même emploi du temps mis à part l'heure de littérature car lui avait musique. Pendant les deux heures suivantes Edward et moi faisions connaissance, et plus j'aprenais à le connaitre plus je me sentais attirer par lui. Pour la première fois je détestais l'heure de littérature. Lorsque celle ci fut finie , je rejoignis les filles au réfectoire. Toutes les deux paraissaient dans les nuages.

- J'ai loupé quoi ?

- il est si beau et si fort, en plus il a le sens de l'humour comme je les aime.

- Rose, t'es malade ?

- Non amoureuse !

- Lice ?

- Tu as vu ses magnifique yeux bleu ? Et sa voix ? Je crois que je l'aime.

- Vous n'êtes pas les seules !

- Raconte...

- Edward est... parfait. Vous vous souvenez du prince charmant dont je rêve depuis des semaines?

- Hein, tu n'arrêtes pas de nous casser les oreilles avec lui .

- C'est lui !

- Oh mon Dieu.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais dans la lune devant le secrétariat ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à qu'elle point Lice...

C'est avec un soupir collectif que chacune d'entre nous replongea dans ses pensées tournées vers le garçon de notre cœur.

- Excusez nous mais on a été éduqués de sorte à être de parfait gentleman et nous ne rendrons pas hommage à notre éducation si nous laissons de magnifiques demoiselles seules pour le repas.

- En gros on vient manger avec vous à la cantine.

- Emmet t'as toujours le chic de casser la poésie du moment !

- y a pas tout le monde qui est aussi romantique que toi Edward...

- Oh fermez là tous les deux. On peut se joindre à vous ?

Nous étions toutes les 3 entrain de les dévisager, on passait certainement pour des folles, alors qu'eux attendaient une réponse j'éclatais de rire vite suivie de Rose et de Lice. Cinq Minutes plus tard, notre fou rire calmé nous leur fîmes de la place.

- Alors Forks vous plaît ?

Edward qui était en face de moi, plongea sont regard dans le mien et répondit avec un petit sourire :

- très. Je pense que je vais m'y plaire.

les quatre autres pouffèrent et moi je virais au rouge et reegardais la table

- Ouh, j'en connais une qui est amoureuse !

chantonna Alice ,

- t'est pas mieux avec ton "vous avez vu ses magnifique yeux bleu ?"

elle grogna quelques chose d'incompréhensible et Jasper lui fît un sourire charmeur qui la fît baisser les yeux.

- Et bien Jasper, tu joues au Casanova ?

- Tu n'es pas mieux avec tous les sous entendu que tu m'as fais...

La table était à nouveau silencieuse. sans le savoir nous avions tous déclarés d'une manière ou d'une autre notre amour à la personne de notre cœur ... Chacun avait un sourire gêné sur les lèvres et regardait sa moitié.

- Racontez nous votre histoire, vous semblez tout connaître sur nous mais nous nous ne connaissons rien sur vous...

Nous échangions un regard, puis nous déballions toute notre histoire, le centre, Madame Devil, ses deux filles, le lycée, le travail tout...

- Et bien dit donc, manque plus que la marraine la bonne fée et le prince charmant et vous nous faites un remak de cendrillon !

J'avais vite cerné Emmet, dans n'importe qu'elle situation il avait toujours le mot pour rire. Alors qu'un sourire étirait mes lèvres, Edward pris la parole:

- la marraine, la bonne fée va être plus dure à trouver mais en ce qui concerne le prince charmant... je suis partant.

Venait il de dire ce que je pense qu'il a dit ?

- Edward est ce que tu viens de dire à Bella ce que je pense que tu viens de dire ?

Jasper savait lire dans les pensées?

-Peut-être !

Sa phrase fut accompagnée d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire en coin craquant ...

Ce garçon me rend folle ...

**Et voilat le premier chap de ma deuxiem fic . Une petite larme . Non sans blague j'espere que ce chap vous plait .**

**Sur ce a Bientot **

**PS: Merci a tous ceux et celles qui mon laissé un review MERCI MERCI MERCI !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : un ami ma donné rendezvous

**Chapitre 2 :Un ami m'a donné rendez-vous … **  
**Florent Pagni et Marc Lavoine**  
**(cette chanson me sert de titre ce n'est pas sur elle que j'ai écrit le chap)**

Arrêt cardiaque. Mort immédiate. La terre arrête de tourner. VENAIT-T'IL VRAIMENT DE ME DEMANDER DE SORTIR AVEC MOI ? Ouh la vache faut que je m'assoie … ah oui je suis assise. A la cafette, les yeux grands ouverts, plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Bella !

- BELLA !

- Je… je…

- Elle parle c'est déjà ça ! Quoique parler…

- EMMET !

- Désolé , désolé…

- Je dois sortir... pardon. On se voit tantôt les filles.

Sans attendre mon reste j'ai courus hors de la cafétéria et je suis allée me réfugier sous un chêne dans le parc de l'école. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris de sortir une phrase pareille ? Lauren et Jessica allaient me trucidées si elle apprenaient ça, d'un autre coté c'était presque trop tentant de croire en un avenir avec lui , dans ses bras, ses lèvres sur les miennes, moi en robe blanche et lui en costard… mais ça n'arrivera jamais, qui voudrai déjà de quelqu'un comme moi quand on avait deux beautés comme Jessica et Lauren devant les yeux… certainement pas un Dieu comme lui, mais son regard... sa peau si douce… sa voix si enchanteresse…

- Bella ?

Et voila je me mets à l'imaginer là devant moi entrain de me parler... bonjour la santé mentale…

- Bella ?

- Edward ?

- Ça va ?

Il était vraiment devant moi à me parler… j'avais une envie folle de sourire.

- Ouais j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air…

- C'est à propos de ce que j'ai dit ?

demanda-t-il doucement en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- oui et non

- tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

- pourquoi est ce que tes frères et toi vous vous intéressez à nous ? Tu ne connais pas les règles de Forks ?

- Pour la première, vous semblez différentes, plus naturelle, plus mature.

- Pour la seconde tu parles des règles de la police ou des règles que les ados font entre eux ?

- Je te parle des règles Devil… personne ne vous a mis au courant ?

- non.

- très bien alors je vais le faire. Jessica et Lauren sont les filles de Victoria Devil, madame Devil a une affaire avec le directeur de la banque, monsieur Aro Volturi, donc elles trois reçoivent tous ce qu'elles veulent y  
compris les amis qu'elles veulent et les petits amis qu'elles veulent. Si tu ne leurs donne pas ce que tu veux tu es fichu, et donc comme vous trois vous êtes nouveaux et entre parenthèse je pense les seuls gars avec qui elles n'ont pas encore couché et vont vouloir vous avoir dans leur lit, et donc pendant cette phase « chasse » aucune autre fille ni garçon n'a le droit de vous approcher à part ces deux vipères… Et donc vous vous enfoncés toi et tes frères dans la merde sans le savoir, elles vont faire de votre vie un enfer…

- Et à toi et à tes sœurs elles ne vont pas vous pourrir la vie ?

- Le côté positif quand tu n'as rien, c'est qu'on ne peut rien te prendre…

Nous restâmes silencieux un certain temps, regardant les autres élèves passer, trop intéressés par leur propre vie pour remarquer ce qui les entoures.

- Et si je te disais que je m'en fiche ?

- pardon ?

- Et si je te disais que ça mets égal de briser les règles des deux vipères, si je te disais que tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi et pas avec elles

- alors je te dirais que tu es suicidaire !

- ou simplement une personne n'ayant pas son compte à la banque de Forks.

- Tout le monde à sont argent à la banque de Forks !

- Pas moi. Nous venons de Chicago, y a une banque internationale qui a des filiales un peut partout dans le monde et donc avec je peut aller avec ma carte dans n'importe qu'elle banque, de n'importe qu'elle nom, et en retirer autant d'argent que je veux, où que je sois…

- Alors je te conseille de retirer ton argent autre part qu'à Forks car à chaque distributeur il y a une caméra et Aro est connu pour avoir volé le portefeuille avec la carte de crédit d'un garçon, d'avoir vidé son compte et  
tout ça juste parce que le garçon en question est passé à côté de Lauren sans la regarder…

- merci du conseil mais arrête de changer le sujet de la conversation s'il te plaît.

- mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Je ne te mettais qu'en garde si tes frères et toi comptez rester avec nous vaut mieux que vous sachiez ce que vous faites.

- et vous voudriez être avec vous ?

- Quoi ?

- Si on laisse les deux vipères de côté, est ce que vous voudriez être avec nous ?

Je le regardais cinq minute choquée qu'il me demande ça.

- Je ne peux pas répondre pour Lice et Rose mais...

- Mais ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'on parlait je m'autorisais à plonger dans son regard vert émeraude et me laissais envouter par lui.

- mais en ce qui me concerne j'ai déjà décidé depuis que vous vous êtes assis au self.

- Et ?

- Je… je voudrais vraiment être avec toi mais... j'aimerais… qu'on apprenne à se connaître.

Je n'osais pas le regarder de face après ce que je venais de lui avouer. Qui l'aurais cru, moi Bella la petite orpheline timide venait de déclarer sa flamme à un pur inconnu.

- Très bien alors je viens te chercher a 20 h et je t'emmène au restaurant. Sans faute.

- Quoi ? Mais…

mais Edward avait déjà filé sans demander son reste. Mais comment vais-je faire si j'ai un couvre feux à 6 h moi ? Génial. Mais maintenant fallait que j'aille en cours. Sport avec Alice et Rose, les deux années ayant cour  
ensemble mais sans les garçons. Aujourd'hui nous devions courir autour du stade, nous nous mettions l'une à côté de l'autre.

- Alors tu as parlé avec Edward ?

- Comment vous savez ça ?

- Bein il se peut qu'on vous ai vu de loin.

- Si je vous demande un service vous le ferez ?

- Crache le morceaux ma belle.

- Vous savez que le couvre feux est à 6 h ? Bein il se pourrait que… je doive aller consulter le docteur Cullen pour une analyse de mon sang, apparemment il y a un nouveaux virus et j'ai quelques symptômes donc je  
vais faire des analyses mais je veux pas que ça se sache alors j'ai pris rendez-vous à 20 h, si vous pouviez occuper Madame Devil le temps que je me glisse par la porte d'entrée ?

- euh… ouais on peut faire ça pour toi.

- Merci.

Elles se regardèrent d'un air perplexe suite à mon mensonge mais au moment ou Alice voulut dire quelque chose Jessica et Lauren nous dépassèrent et mes deux amies comprirent qui le « docteur Cullen » était en réalité. Elles me jetèrent un clin d'œil discret et je leur offris un petit sourire en guise d'excuse pour le mensonge. Une fois le cour finit, je me rendis en Biologie le seul cour que je n'avais pas avec Alice… mais avec Edward et sans Jasper.

- Salut.

- Salut.

Sa voix était froide tranchante, ce qui m'étonnait. J'avais envie de pleurer mais je me retins. Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? Je me suis retournée en direction du tableau en affichant un visage sans émotion et vis Lauren et  
Jessica vérifier leur décolleté et leur maquillage, puis lancer des clins d'œils aguicheurs à Edward. Du moins elles les croyaient aguicheurs. C'était donc pour cela qu'il était froid avec moi ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. Du coin de l'œil je vis Edward se retenir de sourire. Il m'avait écouté. Et bien mon coco on allait bien rire tous les deux. J'attrapais un bout de papier avec un sourire aux lèvres, je me mis à gribouiller un dessin des deux pestes mais légèrement raté. je me permis de le glisser discrètement de façon à ce qu'il le voit, ce qui arriva arriva, il fit tomber son crayon pour masquer son fou-rire bientôt suivit discrètement par le mien, je fis disparaître la « preuve » avant qu'elle n'atterrisse dans de mauvaises mains. Lorsque je sorti je vis de loin Jasper et Emmet adossés à la Volvo. Donc c'était bien leur voiture. Je leurs fit un discret signe de tête et ils me répondirent de la même manière. Je me rendis à l'Orphelinat et y retrouva Rose et Alice, qui elles avaient finie une heure plus tôt que moi, entrain de laver le sol. Je me dépêchais de déposer mes affaires et de les rejoindre pour les aider.

- Alors qu'à dit Edward exactement ?

me chuchota Rose.

- Ça c'est mon secret, par contre tout ce que je dirais est que se soir il m'a invité au restaurant à 20 h et que je compte y aller coûte que coûte. Jessica et Lauren vont raconter ce qu'elles ont entendue en sport. je passerai par la fenêtre.

- Mais on loge au troisième étage !

- Je descendrai par le grillage pour les roses, ni vu ni connu.

- Très bien. Mais fait attention à toi.

- Oui maman Rose !

- Ha ha ha !

- Allez les fille l'opération PBSAESSFP

- Pardon ?

- Permettre à Bella de Sortir Avec Edward Sans Se Faire Prendre. Au programme, manucure, pédicure, habillage, coiffure, maquillage.

- Au secours...

- Allez Bella c'est pour Edward !

- A une seule condition !

- La qu'elle ?

- Pas de robe !

devant sa mine déconfite je me permis d'ajouter :

- Faut bien que je descende le grillage mais avec une robe c'est pas gagné ! La prochaine fois si je ne dois pas joué à Cat woman pour sortir avec lui j'accepte.

- Attention je te prends au mot !

C'est en rigolant que nous continuâmes nos tâches ménagères puis que les filles me préparèrent…

**Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui mon laissez un review , sa motive vraiment!**

**le prochain chapitre serra lus révélateur ... J'en dit pas plus...**

**Sur ce , Merci encore à tous et à toutes de me lire !**

**Bizz**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Ensorcelée

**Chapitre 3 : ensorcelée**

Bientôt 20 h arriva et je devins nerveuse. Moi j'était prête physiquement mais psychologiquement …c'était une autre histoire. Je tournais en rond dans la chambre faisant les cent pas jusqu'à ce que j'entende qu'elle que chose heurter les fenêtres. Je l'ouvris précipitamment et découvris Edward dans une chemise blanche le rendant très … sexy. Il me sourit et je lui fis signe d'attendre. J'attrapais ma veste et mon sac , les balance par la fenêtre et l'enjambe après quelques secondes d'hésitation. J'entends Edward jurer pour lui.

-Bella t'es cinglée ou quoi ? Tu pourrais te tuer !

-Là tu vois , j'ai d'autres problèmes !

-Je pensais que vous faisiez un remake de Cendrillon et pas de Réponce !

-Arrêtes tes commentaires et rattrapes moi si je lâche !

-Et moi qui avais peur que tu t'ennuies en allant JUSTE au resto …

Après la passage de la grille des roses il m'amena à sa voiture garée deux rues plus loin.

-D'accord , maintenant pourquoi t'es passée par la fenêtre ?

-Parce que monsieur ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui dire que le couvre feux était à 18 heure !

-Désolé

-C'est pas grave , j'ai survécu et pour la prochaine fois t'es au courant.

-Ça c'est sûr , plus jamais je ne te laisse courir un risque pareil !

-Je risque pire si la mère Devil apprend que je vais au restaurant avec toi après le couvre feux. Je ne te parle même pas de la cave…

-Elle vous y enferme ?

demanda Edward choqué alors qu'il se garait devant le restaurant

-non , mais il faut la laver de fond en comble , sans électricité , avec des araignées plus grosse que ton poing et d'autres charmantes petites bestioles que tu ne veux même pas voir en image !

-T'es sûr que c'est un orphelinat et pas une maison hantée ?

-J'ai pas encore trouvée de réponse …

Nous rentrâmes dans le restaurant et une hôtesse nous montra nos places. Edward en parfait gentleman , m'aida a enlever ma veste et me tira ma chaise. 2 bons points de gagné monsieur Cullen ! Mais pour l'amour de dieu pourquoi il doit sourire ainsi ? Et pourquoi je dois rougir avec une telle intensité? Bon oublions , concentres toi sur la carte ma fille… ne penses pas à son visage d'ange , avec ses yeux magnifiques. La carte Bella , la carte.

-Tu prends quoi?

-Un gratin de volaille et toi ?

-Spaghetti bolognaise. Je préfère les classiques !

-Je connais déjà un point sur toi , tu aime les classiques. C'est déjà un début.

Je rigolais à la remarque D'Edward en comprenant son invitation a parler de moi.

-J'aime les classiques , que ce soi des films ou des bouquins , même la musique.

-Roméo et Juliette ?

-Je l'ai lu un millier de fois !

-Pour ma part ce serra un milliard de fois , j'adore analyser les vieux classiques pour y trouver des morales ou des situations de la vie que je connais.

-Monsieur Cullen serait-il un littéraire ?

-Peut être …

C'est dans la bonne humeur qu'Edward et moi dînions, posant des questions chaque' un sont tour , apprenant a connaître l'autre. J'appris qu'il jouait du piano, ainsi qu'un peut de guitare, qu'il composait et qu'il avait une  
collection impressionnante de CD , qu'il aimait autant lire que moi , qu'il voulait devenir médecin comme son père.

-Et toi , tu aimerai devenir quoi plus tard ?

-Je… je ne sais pas encore…

-Tu ne sais pas …. Ou tu ne peut pas ?

-Comment…

-J'ai appris à te connaître Bella , je te parie que tu as déjà trouvé le travail idéal mais que tu ne peut pas le faire à cause de la mère Devil.

-Pour toi je suis un livre ouvert ! Tu ne saurais pas lire les pensées par hasard ?(N/a:de toute façon ça servirait à rien avec Bella...)

-Non mais comme je le dis je te connais. Alors ce travail ?

-Écrivain.

-Vraiment ? Qu'elle genre de roman écrirais-tu ?

-Des policier je pense , ou bien des livres de sciences fictions. J'ai déjà une idée que je suis entrain de développer.

-Laquelle ?

-Une humaine tombant amoureuse d'un vampire.

-Je ne crois pas trop à ce genre de chose mais si c'est toi qui l'écris , je le lirai.

-Merci de faire un tel sacrifice Monsieur Cullen !

-De rien Mademoiselle Bella.

C'est toujours dans la bonne humeur qu'Edward me ramena à l'orphelinat.

-Et voila de retour sous ta fenêtre. Comment vas-tu rentrer ?

-En grimpant. Je crois…

rajoutais-je hésitante.

-Tu restes en bas jusqu'à ce que je sois dans ma chambre au cas où je glisserais ?

-Aies confiance .

-Ce n'ait pas ça qui manque .

murmurais-je doucement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, plaça lentement une main sur ma taille et l'autre dans ma nuque , rapprochant son visage du mien. Je fermi les yeux et tendrement il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux cuivré, nos lèvres bougeant à l'unisson, notre respiration se faisant plus bruyante qu'à la normale. Je senti sa langue caresser ma lèvre inférieure et je lui accorda l'accès à ma bouche. Bien vite le baisé timide du début devint fiévreux et sensuel. Lorsque nos lèvres se détachèrent , Edward posa sont front contre le mien , nous avions tout les deux les yeux fermé. Lorsque je les ouvrit , je vis un sourire béant sur sont visage et je savais parfaitement qu'il y en avait la réplique sur mon visage. Nos regards se croisèrent et nos sourires s'élargirent.

-Demain on dîne avec vous ?

-Moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…Toi ?

-Pas le moindre.

-Alors on se retrouve demain devant le lycée ?

-Je t'attendrais.

Après un dernier baiser échangé , je me mis à grimper à la grille.

-Si jamais y à un casting pour un rôle féminin de James Bond prévient moi.

-Pour que 1 million d'hommes aient la même vue que celle que j'ai sur tes fesses ? Non , je passe.

-Arrête de me mater , c'est déjà difficile comme ça de ne pas glisser alors essaie de ne pas me déconcentrer.

Après une bonne dizaines de minutes de pure torture a essayer d'escalader cette fichue grille , je toquais à la fenêtre et Rose m'ouvrit. Je m'engouffrais dans la chambre , me retournais une dernière fois et fîs signe à mon apollon. Après avoir suivit des yeux sa silhouette disparaissant dans les profondeur de la nuit , je fermais la fenêtre et me retournais mais perdis immédiatement mon sourire en voyant la tête de mes deux amies.

-Quoi ? La mère Devil vous a fait des problèmes parce que je n'était pas là ? Je prends tout sur moi. Désolé, désolé, désolé …

-Relax Bella on a juste une tronche pareille parce que …

-parce que ?

la panique dans ma voix se faisait entendre clairement.

-Parce que …

-Parce que demain c'est Jessica qui fait la cuisine pour avoir menti à sa mère en disant que tu allais passé par la porte et qu'au finale tu ne l'as pas fait , c'est plus une punition pour nous que pour elle.

-C'est fait exprès , la mère Devil sait que Jessica ne cuisine pas bien et elle s'attend à ce que nous fassions la cuisine à la place de sa fille comme ça elle n'est pas punie. C'est vraiment nul comme stratégie.

Les deux filles avit retrouvée le sourire , mais grimaçaient à l'idée de devoir cuisiner pour Jessica. J'eu une idée...

-Mais elle ne marchera pas demain.

-Et pourquoi ça Bella ?

-Pour le simple fait que demain nous ne serons pas là.

-Et où serons nous ?

-Laisses moi régler ça Rose et laissez vous surprendre.

-A une condition … On veux tout savoir sur cette soirée.

-Et bien…

Je leur racontais tous les détailles de ma soirée avec Edward. Le restaurant , son sourire charmeur, les différents sujets de conversation… j'hésitais pour le baiser mais finalement je leur avouais aussi ce moment de pur bonheur.

-Il embrasse comment ?

-Comme un dieu.

Lâchais-je avec un soupire en me laissant tomber sur mon lit. Je fermais les yeux et me remémorais tout ce que j'avais senti lorsqu 'Edward m'avait embrassé. Les différentes sensations qui m'avaient submergées. Pendant toute la nuit je ne fis que des rêves de mon apollon . C'était sur et certain , ce garçon m'avait ensorcelée de fond en comble…

**Et voilat un nouveaux chapitre... Pour ceux qui trouvent qu'Edward et Bella vont trop vite il y aura une explication dans le prochain chap...**

**Merci encore à toutes et à tous de laissez des reviews, ils fonts plaisire. **

**J'essaye de répondre à tous mais c'est pas toujours facile.**

**Merci encore.**

**Sur ce à bientot.**

**Bizz**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Mascarade

**Chapitre 4 : Mascarade**

C'est avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et avec empressement que je me prépare pour aller à l'école. Après avoir mangé avec les autres pensionnaires, et avoir emmené les enfants à la garderie je me dirige avec Rose et Alice vers le lycée. Arrivé devant celui ci je me fige. Lauren et Jessica se pavanent devant les 3 garçons. Devant MON apollon. Devant MON homme. Ils paraissaient tout les 3 ennuyés. Lorsqu'ils nous virent un sourire illumina leurs visages et ils laissèrent Lauren et Jessica sur place alors qu'ils s'approchaient de nous. Emmet pris Rosalie par les hanches et l'embrassa passionnément. Jasper quand à lui pris Alice dans ses bras et ils échangèrent un baiser tendre. Edward s'approcha lentement de moi et posa chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Hier Edward et moi avions remarqué que ni lui ni moi, nous aimions nous afficher devant tout le monde. Nous nous fichions de savoir ce que pensent les autres, mais nous n'aimions pas nous … dévoiler de la sorte. C'est avec un sourire en coin qu'Edward posa son bras autour de mes épaules et que nous nous dirigions tout les 6 vers le bâtiment de cours.

-Alors la mère Devil vous à surpris Edward et toi ?

-Non mais Jessica doit cuisiner parce qu'elle a mentit à sa mère.

Emmet devina tout de suite le ton désespéré qu'employait Rosalie.

-Qu'est ce qui y a de mal à ça ? Et puis c'est quoi comme punition ? Faire la cuisine vraiment ! Je connais pire.

-Emmet. Jessica ne sait pas faire la cuisine, elle risque d'intoxiquer les enfants et la mère Devil sait que nous savons et elle pense que cette fois-ci comme toutes les autres nous allons cuisiner à la place de Jessica.

-D'après le son de ta voix ça ne va pas se passer comme ça… Je me trompe ?

-Non Jasper tu as vu juste, ce soir nous ne cuisinerons pas à la place de Jessica, car Alice aura fait un malaise, et on aura découvert des bleus sur son corps ainsi que sur le notre, nous aurons trop peux mangé aujourd'hui et le médecin nous demandera qui nous à fait ça et on répondra Madame Devil.

Mon petit discourt fut accueillit par un court silence puis tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Non , franchement je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire pour ne pas cuisiner… L'un de vous a une idée car j'ai cherché mais ça n'a donné que ça donc…

Les 3 garçons se regardèrent deux minutes puis un sourire malveillant se dessina sur leurs visages et je dois dire que voir Edward avec un air de Bad-boy ne me dérangeais pas… absolument pas.

-Bella ?

-Hein ?

-T'es toujours là chérie ?

-Oui oui je... pensais… je vous écoute.

Et c'est comme ça que les garçons nous dévoilèrent leurs plans plutôt bien pensé pour le temps qu'ils ont pris… 5 secondes et la soirée était plus que sauvée...

PDV Edward

Mon ange. Ma Bella. Je trouva ça injuste de la traiter comme une traînée. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi la mère Devil serait déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est. Comment peut-on traiter des enfants de la sorte ? Mes frères et moi avions un «petit» passé pas très net. C'est avec nos expériences antérieures que nous avions réussi à penser un plan en 5 secondes. Et je savais aux regards des deux autres qu'ils pensaient la même chose que moi. Nous exposions notre plans aux trois filles, elles furent d'accord avec nous et amélioraient même certains points. C'est comme ça que l'opération «UMRQN»(Un Moment Rien Qu'à Nous) commença…

-Jasper magne si la secrétaire nous attrape à changer les heures de la sonnerie et de foutre du bordel partout on est fichu !

-Relax , take it easy …

fredonnait calmement Jasper. Foutre le bordel dans les horaires des profs et des horloges, était la première phase. Comme ça les filles pouvaient rentrée plus tôt. La phase deux consistait à amadouer la mère Devil. Je faisais confiance à Bella, et j'espérais que Jessica et Lauren s'en prendraient une, une bonne fois pour toute…

PDV Bella

4 h de cours en moins. Le rêve. Et merci qui ? Mon Edward. C'est fou ce que je m'était attaché à ce mec. Les filles et moi nous venions d'entrer à l'orphelinat, la mère Devil était au téléphone, d'après ce que je compris c'était avec le plombier qu'elle discutait. Alice alla chercher les seaux d'eau et avec Rosalie on s'activait a bouger les tables dans le réfectoire. Alors que nous venions à peine de commencer, la mère Devil apparut.

-Que faites vous-là ?

-On a finit 4 h plus tôt à l'école à cause de problèmes administratifs et on c'est dit de prendre de l'avance sur le travail.

-Et où sont mes filles ?

-Aucune idée. Je les ai vues partir en direction du centre ville mais pas sur qu'elles sont vraiment là-bas. La routa va également en direction de La Push, l'autoroute et a bein oui le quartier commercial avec toute les fabriques et bien évidemment elle mène aussi au centre commercial.

-Je sais pertinemment où mène cette route ! Continuer à laver !

-Oui Cruella !

murmura Rosalie en passant la serpillière.

-Les filles vous pensez pas que ça suffit doucement les dessins animés ?

-Comment?

-Bein Cendrillon, Raiponce, Cruella ?

-T'as raison Bella faut arrêter sinon on va encore finir en Pinocchio.

-Mais non Rose Pinocchio c'est déjà Bella, elle ne sait pas mentir.

-Et toi alors t'est qui ? Joyeux dans Blanche neige ?

-Pourquoi tout le monde me compare à un nain ?

demanda Alice en boudant. Nous éclations de rire Rose et moi et c'est avec un

sourire que nous terminions les corvées. Lorsque l'heure du dîné approcha nous nous préparions toutes les 3 légèrement stressées.

-Chacune sait ce qu'elle a à faire ?

-T'inquiète Rose on va gérer !

-Alors c'est partit !

C'est avec un sourire angélique que nous nous rendions dans le hall d'entrée.

-Et où comptez vous allez comme ça les filles ?

-Etant donné que c'est Jessica qui cuisine nous allions faire un petit tour avant le dîner. A tout de suite madame Devil.

Elle marmonat quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Nous quittions l'orphelinat, un sourire léger sur le visage.

-Alors Rose prête pour la grande comédie.

-Bien sur, tu me connais.

Deux rues plus loin nous rejoignions les garçons.

-Donc tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ? Rose tu mimes le malaise, Bella se pète la gueule en essayant de te rattraper, Alice tu cries comme… bein comme une gonzesse. Et nous on arrive en chevaliers servant juste au bon moment au bon endroit.

-T'en à d'autre à sortir comme ça Emmet ?

-Bein quoi ? Je fais que répéter le plan !

-Nan mais écoutez moi ça. Crier comme une gonzesse ! Je vous jure.

-Sois contente je ne t'ais pas dit crier comme un nain !

-Emmet !

-Désolé… C'est sorti tout seul.

-Bon on y va ?

-Mais oui Jasper du calme, tu l'auras ta soirée avec ta chérie calme !

-Emmet n'en rajoute pas t'es déjà assez mal barré d'avoir traité Alice de naine alors…

-Mais Rosie...

-Solidarité féminine Emmet ! Solidarité féminine !

C'est bras dessus bras dessous que nous nous dirigions vers le parc où les filles et moi avions l'habitude d'aller. Après avoir repéré un endroit approprié pour le spectacle, nous nous préparions mentalement. Les garçons restèrent en arrière, ils arriveraient après nous. Tout à coup Rose se mit à tangué alors que madame Newton, la mère de Mike et la propriétaire du magasin de sport, passa à côté de nous.

-Rose ?

La voix d'Alice était mal assurée. Vraiment ses deux là feraient de bonne actrices. Rosalie se laissa tomber de façon à ce que je la rattrape mais comme pas « hasard » je tombais avec et nous nous écrasions toutes les deux au sol. Alice poussa un cri strident et madame Newton appela l'ambulance dans une  
panique folle.

-Bella tu vas bien ?

Alice jouait vraiment bien son rôle et je vis les joues de Rose se contracter. Dieu soit loué elle était douée pour ne pas montrer ses émotions.

-Je ne sens plus mon pied ni mon poignet et je me suis cognée la tète mais Rose… ?

-Alice !

Jasper et les garçons arrivèrent derrière nous, en bon comédien ils avaient tous les trois un air affolé sur le visage. Madame Newton resta avec nous pendant que l'ambulance arriva. Edward appela son père. Une fois dans l'ambulance. Madame Newton partie pour avertir l'orphelinat, Rosalie ouvrit les yeux et les deux ambulanciers se mettaient à rire.

-Merci oncle Eléazar et Charlie.

-Pas de problème gamin. Alors se sont elles vos dames de cœur ?

Charlie avait une voix bourrue mais chaleureuse.

-Ils ont bon goût, qu'est ce que tu en penses Eléazar ?

-moi j'ai déjà vu ma dame de coeur donc la place est prise...

Sa voix était déprimé , comme si il était malheureux. Au long du trajet les filles et moi faisions la connaissance des deux oncles des garçons .

-Bon bein Rosalie je te propose de continuer ta sieste nous y sommes.

-D'ac.

-Bella je te conseille de t'asseoir. Pense à quelque chose douloureux et tient ta jambe. Edward tu la porteras. Alice tu es paniquée et tu t'es évanouie dans l'ambulance. Jasper tient la sur tes genoux. Voila Emmet tu tient la main à Rosalie… laissez voir l'image ? Ça me semble parfait. La mascarade peut commencer.

On nous amena aux urgences et je devais vraiment commencer à trouvé des idées ou souvenirs douloureux pour garder le masque de la douleur en place et ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la mère Devil arriver. Carlisle nous ordonna de passer la nuit à l'hôpital. La mère Devil paraissait furieuse mais que voulez vous faire face à un médecin respecté, qui est presque mondialement connu ? C'est en faisant résonner ses talons que la mère Devil quitta l'hôpital et que les garçons nous conduisirent à nos chambres. Une nuit rien qu'à nous …

**Et voilat un autre chapitre fini.**

**A partire de la rentrée je ne publierais que le weekend. **

**Sur ce merci à tout vos reviews, ils fonts plaisire et sont toujours les bien venus !**

**A Bientot**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Instants de bonheur

**Chapitre 5 : Instants de bonheur.**

Grâce au père d'Edward, Emmet et Jasper nous avions trois chambres rien qu'à nous pour une nuit. En Ouvrant la porte, je vis un panier de pique-nique sur la table, ainsi que des bougies et des pétales de roses.

-Wow…

-Je voulais te faire plaisir… Si déjà notre deuxième rencard doit se dérouler dans un hôpital au moins en faire ce qui y a de mieux.

-C'est très gentil Edward. Tu est un ange !

Sur ce je me jetais sur ses lèvres et il me rendit mon baiser avec ardeurs. Bientôt nous fûmes à cours de souffle et c'est avec regret que je me séparais de lui. Nous dînions ensemble grâce au contenu du panier de pique-nique, baguette française, fromage, raisins, jambon, fraises, chocolat et une bouteille de fanta. Nous parlions beaucoup, rions de chose et d'autre. Je me sentais entière, à ma place, heureuse… combien de fois n'avais-je pas rêvée de ressentir l'amour qu'une personne vous porte? Edward me rendait heureuse. Chez lui je n'étais pas Bella la première de classe, ni Bella l'orpheline , ni Bella la bonne à tout faire non, chez lui j'étais la Bella qui voulait étudier la littérature, j'étais la Bella enjouée, taquine, souriante que presque personne ne connaissait, j'étais moi. Simplement Bella. Sa voix me tira de mes réflexions.

-Chérie ?

-Hum amour ?

-Je…

-Oui Edward ?

-Tes yeux changent.

-Comment ça ?

-La plus part du temps, ok à chaque fois que je te vois tes yeux sont voilé comme si…. Comme si il y avait du brouillard dedans mais maintenant… ils brillent de mille feux… la couleur chocolat ressort davantage…et j'adore ça !

-Je suis heureuse avec toi. Je suis moi !

Edward me sourit tendrement, rapprocha son visage du mien et m'embrassa. Dans son baiser je sentis tout l'amour qu'il me porte et j'essayais de le lui rendre, de lui faire comprendre son importance dans ma vie. Le reste de la soirée se déroula avec caresses, baisers, tendresse, petits mots d'amour et des millions de regards échangés. J'étais tellement bien que je fini par m'endormir dans ses bras.

PDV Edward :

Magnifique. Je n'avais jamais vu ses yeux briller autant. On aurait dit un ciel étoilé, ou encore les flemmes de milliers de bougies. Et dire que c'était moi qui les faisais briller ainsi… Dire que j'étais fou de joie n'était même pas proche de la vérité. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé aimer quelqu'un autant que j'aime Bella. Jamais je n'aurais crus m'attacher comme ça. Si jamais on devait se quitter pour l'une ou l'autre raison j'en mourais. Bella s'était endormie dans mes bras et je ne tardais pas à la suivre dans les bras de Morphée.

_Je la vis, elle était dans une longue robe blanche, son bustier incrusté de perles brillait de mille feux, un léger voile recouvrait son visage mais on y voyait quand même un magnifique sourire étirer ses lèvres. Elle avançait le long du chemin menant à moi. Lorsqu'elle arriva assez prêt, elle me tendit sa main droite que je saisis. Elle se rapprocha de moi, je levais son voile et au moment ou je voulus l'embrasser, elle gémit et baissa son regard. Je suivis le mouvement et découvris une lame rouge sortant de son bustier où une tache rouge se répandit rapidement. Alors que Bella s'écroula par terre Lauren se tint devant moi et dit d'une voix froide « Tu es à moi ! »_

-NON !

C'est en sueur que je me réveillais. Bella était penchée au dessus de moi son visage paraissait inquiet.

-Edward ! C'est moi Bella. Chéri calme toi. Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Peut à peut je me calmais. Bella était penchée au dessus de moi et caressait mes cheveux dans un geste apaisante, le son de sa voix m'aida également a me calmer. Après dix minutes je m'assis dans le lit et serrais Bella fort contre moi. Ce rêve était tellement réel.

-Bella… ma Bella…

je me laissais bercé par son odeur. La chaleur de ses mains dans mon dos. Ma tête nichée dans son cou et la sienne dans le mien. Nous étions bien. Nous étions nous.

-Raconte moi Edward… Tu as crié. J'ai essayé de te réveiller mais rien ni faisait. J'avais peur. Edward ?

-Je… j'ai rêvé que Lauren te tuait le jour de notre mariage. C'était horrible. Te voir si magnifique dans cette robe qui tout à coup se tachait de sang… Toi inerte sur le sol et l'autre folle se tenant devant moi, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, m'assurant que j'étais à elle… Ça avait l'air si réel…

-Shhh Chéri. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je suis vivante et à toi. Rien ne pourra nous séparer. Viens là.

Elle pris mon visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle savait toujours ce qui fallait faire pour que je me sente mieux. J'étais bien chez elle. Je n'était pas Edward Cullen l'enfant d'un médecin réputé et d'une décoratrice d'intérieur connue. Ni Edward Cullen , celui qui conduit une Volvo, qui a un gros compte en banque, qui est riche et magnifique. Non avec elle j'étais l'Edward qui adorait lire, jouer du piano et écrire de la poésie. Avec elle j'étais moi. Je savais que Bella ne s'intéressait pas à l'argent ou une réputation qu'a une personne. Elle, elle s'intéressait au goûts de la personne, à son caractère, à sa personnalité. Elle était elle et c'était ça qui me plaisait chez elle. Simple, naturelle, magnifique.

PDV Bella :

Edward c'était calmé.

-Merci Bella.

-De rien.

Je lui souris tendrement et il me rendit mon sourire. Bon sang pourquoi devait-il être aussi craquant ? Bien que son physique ne me laisse pas indifférente ce que j'aimais le plus était son côté romantique.

-Dit si l'occasion se présente, tu voudras bien jouer pour moi s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr. La semaine prochaine, le weekend tu as le temps ?

-Faut voir avec la mère Devil… Par contre je ne pense pas qu'une deuxième mission «soirée» comme celle ci soit possible. Ça paraîtrait louche si on se tapait l'hôpital toutes les semaines.

-Avec ta maladresse !

-He !

Nous nous chamaillions quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le père d'Edward rentra nous avertir que nous devions nous préparer pour l'école. Nous n'avions plus de raisons valables de rester. Les garçons aillèrent chercher nos affaires de cours à l'orphelinat pendant que nous attendions à l'entrée de l'école. Après 10 minutes les garçons arrivèrent avec nos sacs.

-Punaise, vous auriez du voir la tête de la mère Devil. Les enfants étaient entrain de chialer parce que ils n'avaient pas déjeuné. Lauren et Jessica essayaient de les calmer mais pas moyen. Et les regards plein d'espoir quand nous leurs avons dit que vous reviendrez se soir.

Jasper et Edward souriaient pendant qu'Emmet nous raconta ce qui c'était passé à l'orphelinat. Alors qu'Alice, Edward, Jasper et moi allions en cours de math, à mon plus grand plaisir, Jessica et Lauren n'avaient pas pointées le bout de leur nez. Ce n'est qu'une demie heure après le début des cours que les deux arrivèrent, légèrement essoufflées, moins bien coiffées que d'habitude.

-Pouvons nous savoir pourquoi ce retard mes dames ?

-Nous avons conduit les enfants à la garderie .

La voix de Jessica était assurée, elle pensait s'en sortir avec cette excuse…

-Mesdemoiselles, sachez que d'habitude quand c'est Bella, Alice ou Rose qui les amènes à la garderie elles n'ont pas une demie heure de retard. Vous serez en retenue mercredi de 1 heure à 18 heure du soir.

Edward se pencha vers moi et me murmura après avoir contrôlé son fou-rire :

-pourquoi tout les profs vous appellent par votre prénoms ?

-Nous n'avons jamais connu nos parents, personne ne sait nos noms de famille. Même dans les archives il n'y a pas inscrit de nom de famille. Juste Alice, Rosalie et Isabella. C'était toujours comme ça.

Edward me sourit tendrement et me caressait la main sous la table. Nos doigts entrelacés, je pouvais sentir la douceur de sa peau. Malheureusement ce fut notre dernier moment de bonheur….

**Et Voilat . Ok je sais j'avais dit que je posterais le weekend, et je ne l'ais pas fais... Mais (N/a: parceque il y a toujours un mais!) la rentrée à étée dure pour moi donc désolée de ne pas avoir pu posté plus tot que ce soir.**

**Sur ce je vous dit au chapitre prochain, qui sans faute sera postée le weekend a venire !**

**Bonne rentrée a tous et bon courage pour ceux qui on la mème prof d'allemand que moi...**

**Bizz **


	7. Chapitre 6 : Malheureuse

Chapitre 6 : Malheureuse

Le soir en rentrant, les enfants nous sautèrent au cou tellement nous leur avions manqués. Je m'étonnais de les voir en vie après avoir goûté à la cuisine de Jessica… Comme prévu la mère Devil nous accueillit froidement. Elle nous lista les tâches à faire. Quand elle arriva au souper de ce soir un mauvais rictus se forma sur sa bouche et je ne le sentais pas bien, mais alors la pas bien du tout. Et lorsque nous entrions toutes les 3 dans la cuisine je compris pourquoi ce sourire. Des casseroles par milliers, les une plus sale que les autres, des restes de nourriture un peut partout. Un vrai chantier.

-On doit tout laver ?

-On aura jamais fini avant demain soir si on compte les heures de cours…

-après demain matin tu veux dire.

-Vous croyez que ce serait possible de demander un coup de main aux garçons ?

Nous nous regardions mais rangions bien vite cette idée. Nous avions tout au long de notre vie réussit seules pourquoi pas maintenant ? C'est avec des mines déconfites que nous nous mettions au rangement étonnamment je notais que le désordre semblait ordonné ? les reste de nourriture était tous au dessus des objets, tandis que les casseroles en dessous de tout ce bazar, les serviettes et couverts au milieu. Les deux autres filles l'avaient aussi remarqué et une fois cet ordre trouvé le rangement fut plus facile et on avait finit au bout de 3 heures. Le dîner préparé sous les regards colériques de Jessica, Lauren et la mère Devil et les enfants couchés, nous nous mettions aux devoirs. Après demain weekend, enfin un peux plus de temps libre. Peut être un moment en tête à tête avec Edward. Je me couchais et fis de magnifique rêves de mon ange. Au petit matin, je descendis dans la cuisine et préparais la pâte pour les petits pains. Chaque samedi, Rose, Lili ou moi nous préparions des petits pains fait maison pour les enfants. À 10h tout le monde fût rassasié, et pendant que Rosalie préparait les enfants pour sortir la mère Devil s'approcha de moi.

-Bella. Les rideaux doivent être lavés, ainsi que tout les draps des lits, même ceux qui ne sont pas utilisé pour ne pas qu'ils prennent trop de poussière. Se sera ta tâche d'aujourd'hui. Rosalie s'occupera des enfants avec Alice.

Elle se retourna vivement et quitta le hall d'entrée en se déhanchant et faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol. Pathétique.

-Bella ?

Rosalie arriva derrière moi,

-Pourquoi toujours moi ? Depuis un certain temps j'ai l'impression que le mère Devil me donne les tâches les plus horrible ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

Rosalie me regarda avec un regard plein d'excuses.

-Bella… je… j'ai entendu une conversation entre Jessica, Lauren et leurs mère, elles sont furieuse après toi parce que tu as Edward et que c'est elles qui le voulaient. Elles veulent nous séparer toutes les trois, de façon à ce que toi tu restes seule et Alice et moi ensemble, elles veulent aussi te séparer d'Edward.

-Mais…

-Elles vont nous y obliger. Elles ont pensées à tout. Si nous ne faisons pas ce qu'elles veulent, nous atterrirons à la rue, si un des Cullen nous laissent loger chez eux la mère Devil appelle les tribunaux et racontera à tout le monde que les Cullen nous ont enlevées… Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Je restais silencieuse un certain temps pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Ne plus pouvoir passer du temps ensembles, ne plus pouvoir sortire avec Edward, ne plus pouvoir vivre… je ne pouvais pas mais ne voulais pas non plus faire des ennuies aux filles, elles méritaient une meilleures vie, je ferais tout pour qu'elle l'aient.

-Amélie à besoin de toi pour fermer son manteaux. Bonne journée.

-Bella…

Je me retournais sans un mot, touchée par ces mots, je sais qu'elle n'avait pas le choix mais je ne pensais pas que l'adoration de Jessica et Lauren pour Edward allait si loin. C'était aussi mon choix de les laisser faire mais ça faisait mal , très mal. Sans le vouloir une larme coula sur ma joue. Alice et Rosalie avaient construite toute ma vie. Elles étaient les poutres qui me soutenaient. Edward lui était tout mon univers, si l'un ou l'autre venait à m'être pris j'en mourais et maintenant les deux me serons retiré… je n'y survivrais pas… Déjà maintenant j'avais un sentiment de manque… Sans Edward je n'était rien… Un Corps sans âme et sans cœur… Sans avenir.

PDV Rosalie

J'avais surpris cette conversation par hasard entre la mère Devil et ses filles et je ne comptais pas rester inactive. J'avais appelé Emmet après avoir surprise cette conversation. Il avait dit qu'il réfléchirait avec ses frères sur la démarche à suivre. Je lui faisais confiance. La plupart des hommes que j'ai croisé ne m'inspiraient pas confiance ou m'étaient égale. Mais avec Emmet c'était différent. Il dégageait une certaine chaleur de lui , comme si… comme si j'étais chez moi. J'étais moi. Avec lui tout me semblait simple. Il était mon repaire dans une tempête. Au matin lorsque Bella avait préparé les petits pains Emmet avait appelé pour me prévenir de son plan à lui et ses frères. Bella ne devait pas être mise au courant du plan, juste de ce que projette de faire les filles. Ça me tuais de voir le regard de Bella se vider de cette étincelle qu'Edward avait réussit à faire apparaître. Ça me tuais de savoir que c'était moi qui en était la cause mais il le fallait. Pour le moment seul les garçons et moi étions au courant de leurs plans, Alice en savait autant que Bella… Encore deux semaines de comédie. Deux semaines jusqu'aux 18 ans d'Edward, deux semaines de torture pour elle et pour moi… ce soir là quand Bella rentra dans la chambre, les mains rugueuse à force de manier l'alcool qui servait à nettoyer les tissus, ils ne pouvaient pas être lavé à la lessive, elle ne nous accorda pas un regard, ne se changeait pas, ne se lava pas, ne fit rien à part se rouler en boule sur son lit et fermer les yeux. Alice me regarda suppliante, la douleur de Bella l'anéantie autant qu'à moi. Nous nous couchions après avoir fait notre toilette. Le lendemain, Bella était déjà levée bien avant nous, lorsque nous voulions amener le petit déjeuner sur la table, Bella l'avait déjà disposé. Toutes les tâches que nous tentions d'accomplir étaient déjà faites pas Bella, elle faisait tout toute seule. Lorsqu'elle revînt de la garderie et que nous l'attendions, elle nous dit d'y aller en avance. Elle ne vînt pas de toute la journée. Edward c'était renfermé sur lui après avoir attendu jusqu'à la pause de midi désespérément Bella. Elle n'était pas venue, et je me sentais de plus en plus coupable. Lorsque l'après midi Alice et moi rentrions à l'orphelinat, la mère Devil nous annonça que Bella avait fait toute les tâches ménagères et qu'elle était entrain de laver la cave. Elle ne viendrait plus en cour pour pouvoir mieux s'occuper du centre.

-Espèce de vielle folle.

La mère Devil nous avait quittée depuis peux et Alice et moi étions dans notre chambre.

-Tu crois que Bella va bien ?

-Elle ne va pas bien tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je me sent coupable.

-On va trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Je ne veux pas voir Bella dans un état pareil…

-Fait moi confiance dans deux semaines elle ira mieux…

Alice me regarda interrogative mais je me contentais de lever les épaules. Elle apprendra bien assez vite par Jasper. Pour l'instant j'espérais juste que Bella ne fasse rien de stupide.

[…]

PDV Edward

2 semaines, 2 foutues semaines où ma Bella n'est pas venue à l'école, 2 semaines que Rose et Lili me racontent comme elle se porte, 2 semaines que j'entends que ma Bella a maigrit, qu'elle a d'immenses cernes, qu'elle a les yeux vide. 2 semaines où je souffre en silence de l'éloignement de ma Bella. Mais aujourd'hui c'est fini ! Aujourd'hui tout va changer, aujourd'hui j'ai 18 ans, je suis majeur !

PDV Bella

2 semaines que je ne vais plus à l'école, 2 semaines que je souffre, 2 semaines que je ne voie plus mon Edward. 2 semaines où je meurs un peut plus chaque jour. Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Edward. J'aurais aimée l'accueillir comme une petite-amie accueille sont petit-ami le jour de son anniversaire quand il arrive à l'école, le couvrir de baisers, lui offrir un cadeau, lui promettre mon amour éternel. C'est très cliché mais j'aurais tout donner pour pouvoir faire tout ça avec Edward… Mais je présume que Jessica et Lauren sen chargerons… Alors que je m'apprêtais a aller laver la cave pour la deuxième fois en 2 semaines on fit sonner la cloche de la réception. Je changeais donc de direction et me retrouvais en face d'Edward. Il était là, celui qui faisait battre mon cœur plus vite. Celui qui avait le don de me faire sentir à ma place. Celui qui possède mon âme et mon cœur…

-Edward...

Il me sourit tendrement. Je ne pu que lui rendre son sourire et m'approcher de lui. Il s'apprêtait à mettre sa main sur ma joue mais je l'en empêchais.

-Nous ne pouvons pas… les Devils…Tu mérites mieux…

-Elles sont à l'école et la mère Devil est à la manucure. Tu es toute seule alors je t'en prie si tu ne veux plus de moi regarde moi dans les yeux et dit moi que tu ne m'aimes plus, que tu n'es pas contente de me voire…Dit moi que ces deux semaines on étés les plus belles que tu a connues…

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les magnifique émeraudes qu'étaient les siens… j'y lu tant de tristesse mais aussi de l'espoir…

-Je t'aime, je t'aime Edward et pendant deux semaines je suis morte jour après jour parce que je ne t'avais pas vue. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie.

Il souri et me caressa tendrement la joue avant de se pencher en avant pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient comme dans mes souvenirs, tendres, délicieuses, douces, parfaites. Après deux semaines je ne pus m'empêcher d'approfondir ce baiser. Il m'avait tant manqué ! Il était mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre, mon âme… Il se recula de moi et posa son front contre le mien et me murmura :

-Je t'aime aussi, tu ne peux t'imaginer ce que ça m'a fait de ne pas te voir, te toucher, t'embrasser pendant deux semaines, savoir de Rose et Lili que tu allais mal … ne pas pouvoir te dire je t'aime… Tu sais quel jour on est ?

-C'est ton anniversaire… Si les sœurs Devil ne te voulaient pas tant que ça on aurait pus le fêter à deux… Elles on dut bien s'occuper de toi…

-Je les ai envoyer baladées et ce qui concerne mon annif nous pouvons toujours le fêter… la mère Devil rentre dans une heure de sa manucure, tu as le temps, fait tes bagages… prend tout ce qui t'es cher et des vêtements pour 2 jours… Nous partons.

-Quoi ? Mais Edward…

-Fait moi confiance !

Son regard était tellement hypnotisant que je m'exécutais sans plus attendre et rassemblais ce qu'il m'avait demandé… je rassemblais les journaux que j'avais tenue jusque là, toutes le photos de Rose, Lili et moi, une boule de cristal, cadeau de Rose et Lili pour mon 10ieme anniversaire, ainsi que quelques autres petites bricoles auxquelles je tenais. Je rejoignis Edward dans le hall, il porta mon sac à sa voiture et m'ouvrit la portière côté passager. Après 10 minutes de route je ne pu me retenir…

-Où allons nous ?

Il se tourna vers moi alors que nous nous arrêtions à un feu rouge, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

-Vegas.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que nous allons faire à Vegas ? Ne me dit pas que tout ce cinéma n'était que dans le but d'aller dépenser une somme folle dans des jeux pas net ?

-Pas vraiment ! Laisses toi surprendre et fait moi confiance !

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de reprendre la route .

Qu'avait-il encore manigancé ?

**Voili voilo un nouveaux chapitre tou frai... Je recrute récament des volontaires pour la construction d'un temple dédié à mon voisin pour avoir réparé mon ordi et donc de m'avoir permi à poster ce chapitre...**

**Mais bon appart ça , la première semaine d'école complette derierre moi et déjàs l'envie de vacances... Comme chaque année...**

**Mais bon , sur ce au Weekend prochain et merci encore mille fois à vos Reviews super sympas, ils font toujours plaisire... Je vais peut être commencer à remercier ceux ou celles qui me lisent dans mes chapitres mais je ne promet rien!**

**Bonne soirée et bon courage pour la semaine qui commence demain**

**Bizz**

**Lareveuse**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Végas et mariage

**Chapitre 7 : Vegas et mariage**

Nous roulions depuis je ne sais combien de temps mais ça m'était égale. J'étais avec Edward, j'étais bien, j'étais libre. Plus de mère Devil, plus de sœurs Devil, plus de pimbêches trop bête pour l'être… enfin bref , une vie parfaite !

Edward se gara devant un hôtel luxueux, et m'aida à porter les bagages. Une fois que le réceptionniste nous vit, il accouru vers nous.

-Bonsoir monsieur Cullen. Bienvenu mademoiselle. Vos frères vous attendent dans votre suite monsieur.

-merci Pierre-Olivier (N/a:petit clin d'oeuil à ma Besta! J'èspère que tu passe un bon moment!)

-De rien monsieur Cullen.

Edward me conduisit à un ascenseur, qui lui nous amena au 24 étage, il y avait un couloir, qui menait à une porte au nom de Cullen, qui elle s'ouvrit sur… Alice, Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper. J'eus à peine le temps de noter leurs présences qu'une petite tornade brune me sauta au cou.

-BELLA !

-ALICE !

-Bon sang tu nous as manqué Bella, ne refais plus jamais ça !

Emmet m'enlaça, ainsi que Rosalie qui s'excusa. Je lui pardonnais, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Jasper me fit également une accolade ce qui m'étonna ayant eu peux de contact avec lui.

-Pas que je ne sois pas heureuse de vous voir mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

A tour de rôle ils me racontèrent la conversation que Rosalie avait entendue, le plan que les garçons avaient créé (du moins la partie connue, ils gardaient un secret mais personne ne savait lequel), et ce qui c'était passé pendant ces deux semaines. Edward avait toujours sa main dans le bas de mon dos et ma caressait tendrement à travers le tissu de ma blouse. Moi j'étais aux anges. J'avais récupéré mes sœurs, mes amis, mon amour… ma vie. Nous commandions au chinois de quoi dîner et papotions de tout et de rien. Je me sentais revivre après deux semaines, enfin le simple fait de respirer n'était plus un supplice. Alors que j'étouffais un bâillement, Edward m'amena à notre chambre. Après m'être lavée, j'enfilais mon pyjama, je rejoignis Edward sous la couette et tout de suite il m'entoura de ses bras protecteurs.

-Tu m'as manqué !

-tu te répètes…

-Tu ne t'en plains pas…

-Je t'aime !

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Toujours aussi tendrement que d'habitude mais cette fois le baiser avait un autre goût… un goût de vie, d'espoir, d'amour, de retrouvailles. Une bonne partie de la nuit nous passion à nous raconter nos deux semaines avec le plus de détails possible. Alors que je m'endormais dans ses bras je me demandais quand même pourquoi Emmet avait paru si absent ? pendant la conversation de tantôt. Mais bon c'était Emmet ... C'est sur une dernière pensée pour mon homme que je m'endormis dans ses bras. Enfin à ma place…

PDV Edward

Je me réveillais le lendemain sous une pluie de bisous de ma Bella.

-Bonjour belle ange

-Salut chaton !

-Chaton ? Où t'as été déniché ça ?

-aucune idée je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir ! Et puis toi où t'as été déniché le tient ?

-Pour moi tu es mon ange Edward…

Je lui souris tendrement. Lorsque je dors j'ai la mauvaise habitude de dire ce qui me passe par la tête. C'était donc tout naturellement que je lui avais dit chaton. Et puis quand on entendait ses grognements on dirait un petit chaton tout mimi, mécontent, vous voyez celui qui même s'il se met dans une colère noire, on a envie de le chouchouter ! Sauf qu'avec Bella, si je la chouchoutais pendant qu'elle est furieuse je crois qu'elle ne va pas apprécier… C'est en baillant que nous nous dirigions vers la cuisine pour déjeuner.

PDV Bella

Les autres étaient déjà attablé et lorsque je franchis le pas de la porte, Rosalie me sauta dans les bras en pleurant.

-Rose ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Rose ?

-Je vais me marier !

Elle pleurait de bonheur et avait un sourire énorme sur les lèvres ainsi qu'Emmet.

-Hein ?

-Emmet m'a demandé en mariage. On va se marier dans une petite ville pas trop loin.

Ils allaient se marier. Bon sang Rosalie allait s'appeler Cullen. Rosalie allait être la femme d'Emmet. Rosalie… elle me sera dans ses bras et cette fois ci je lui rendis son étreinte.

-Félicitations. Je suis contente pour vous !

-J'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! On va vivre à Végas, je vais me marier et on n'a plus de mère Devil sur le dos.

-Vous n'avez pas peur que la mère Devil contacte la police ?

-Nos parents s'en chargent. Tout à été préparé. Lorsque la mère Devil rentrera dans votre chambre, elle trouvera une lettre la prévenant que vous partiez en voyage avec les fils Cullen qui eux on tous 18 ans avec l'accord de leurs parents et le sien. Lettre écrit avec soins par Rose et ce qui concerne la mariage, si elle voit qu'on a été à Vegas, elle pensera qu'on était bourré. Mais…

-Ce mariage contera pour du vrai étant donné que ce n'est pas sous l'influence de l'alcool qu'ils se sont marier !

Je les regardais interdit un moment. Comment 3 garçons aussi beaux et intelligents pouvaient faire des trucs pareils ? Et surtout pour des filles comme nous… Je leurs souri quand même laissant mes questions pour ce soir. J'engloutis tout ce que je pus et m'habilla en vitesse. Les filles et moi partions faire un peut de shoping pour avoir quand même le stricte minimum de vêtements et Rosalie voulait regarder les robes de mariée. C'est de bonne humeur que nous nous promenions dans la ville qui était aussi magnifique le jour que la nuit.

-Rose… Tu savais ce que les garçons préparaient ?

-oui… je … oh Bella je suis désolée mais quand j'ai entendu ce que les deux pimbêches on dit à leur mère, mon premier reflex a été d'appeler Emmet. Il m'a dit quoi faire et pendant deux semaines nous avons essayé de trouver une issue et finalement…

-Vous marier à Végas… ou proche de Vegas. Putain Rose t'aurais pas pu attendre encore un peut comme ça je vous aurai fait vos costumes de mariage !

-Tu en auras encore l'occasion Alice, Emmet m'a promis de reformuler nos vœux devant ses parents etc… un vrai mariage, pas un truc à la sauvette… quoique ça a son charme aussi…

nous nous sourions. Je connaissais les goûts de Rosalie et je savais que pour elle mariage rimait avec grand, luxurieux, style, magnifique et or. Rosalie a toujours vu son mariage en temps que princesse et franchement je ne voyais pas Rosalie se marier autrement qu'en princesse, dans une immense Cathédrale, aux vitraux colorés avec des fleurs, des roses partout ! Alice je la vois plutôt se marier en temps que lutin, elle je la vois dans une forêt où dans une petite chapelle. Tout décoré très class mais quand même enjoué. Après deux heures de shopping Rose trouva la robe idéale pour son mariage, un bustier blanc avec des perles bleues dessus, des manches en soie transparente, ainsi qu'un jupon incrusté par ci par la de perles de même couleur que celles du bustier. Magnifique et pas trop chère. Après 2 heures supplémentaires nous retrouvions enfin nos moitiés dans le loft des Cullen.

-Vous contez vous marier quand exactement ?

-Demain.

Emmet avait dit ça d'un ton détaché lors du repas du soir.

-Nous nous aimons et ne voulons pas perdre de temps… Je l'aime, elle m'aime, nous nous aimons !

-J'y crois pas !

-Bella ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas que je me marie ? Ou que tu n'as pas cru en notre couple?

-Non Rose c'est pas ça mais… Edward, fait une croix au calendrier, Emmet à su conjuguer un verbe à 3 personnes différentes… C'est un miracle !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Emmet enfuit son visage dans le cou de Rose :

-C'est pas juste ma Rosie, ils sont tous méchants avec moi !

C'est avec bonne humeur que chacun parti dans sa chambre, voulant être prêt pour le lendemain… Mais pour moi aussi poser quelleques questions à Edward...

**Et Voilat un nouveaux chapitre bien neuf et plein... de déception pour ceux et celles qui pensaient que c'était Bella qui allait se marier... **

**Pourtant j'ai prévenue , je suis sadique avec les mariages...**

**Mais bon j'èspère quand mème que ce chapitre vous à plus et merci encore mille fois à vos Reviews. Ils font vraiemnt plaisires!**

**Sur ce à dimanche prochain ( oui j'ai réussit à poster aujourd'hui et je compte bien , malgré ma paresse, poster tout les dimanche!) et bonne chace pour ceux qui on comme moi une semaine de tests devant eux...**

**Bizz et à dimanche**

**laréveuse**


	9. Chapitre 8 : famille

**Chapitre 8 : Famille !**

Rosalie stressait. Qui ne stresserais pas le jour de son mariage ? Elle était magnifique dans sa robe, simple, mais magnifique, comme une princesse. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. J'aimerais tant que Rose reçoive le mariage qu'elle s'imagine, mais peut être qu'un jour grâce à leurs anges gardiens qu'étaient devenus les Cullen elle pourrait exaucer son rêve…

Alice et moi portions toutes les deux une robe de soirée qui s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux, celle d'Alice était saumon, la mienne était en bleu nuit. Edward, Jasper et Emmet étaient en costar noir, avec chemise blanche. Classique mais pas moins beau sur eux. Nous étions tout les 6 dans la chapelle, le pasteur faisait son serment mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment, dévorant du regard l'apollon se tenant devant moi… Pourquoi devait-il être si .. beau, magnifique, sexy, a tomber ? Soudain Rosalie se jeta dans les bras d'Emmet et l'embrassa. Je remarquais alors que j'avais complètement perdu la notion de temps et n'avais rien retenu du mariage. Je souri à Rosalie et la serrai dans mes bras lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde. Alice en fit de même pendant que je félicitais Emmet. Alors que je laissais Alice féliciter Emmet, Edward me pris la taille par derrière.

-Alors belle cérémonie hein ?

-ah …euh.. oui oui magnifique !

-Je n'ai rien retenu à part la couleur de tes yeux !

je ris doucement et lui répondis en chuchotant

-Et moi qui me sentais coupable de ne me souvenir que de deux émeraudes magnifiques !

Nous nous sourîmes tendrement, il me retourna et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous nous rendîmes à l'appartement pour que Rosalie puisse changer de robe. Aussi une robe de cocktail, le parfait sosie de sa robe de marié sauf plus courte. Les garçons nous attendaient à la sortie de l'immeuble. Ils sourirent tout le 3 en nous voyant.

-Alors c'est quoi le programme ?

-Resto puis nuit de noce !

Alice et moi éclations de rire suite à ces mots. Rosalie elle fit une mine boudeuse !

-Quoi ?

-Nous avons pariés combien de temps tu métrerais a évoquer votre nuit…

-et nous venons de gagner 1 gage de Rose !

les garçons éclatèrent le rire avec nous, sauf Emmet qui lui alla prendre sa Rosie dans ses bras.

-Allez ma colombe, après le resto tu vas vite les oublier ! C'est notre mariage souris un peut !

Elle lui souri et nous tira la langue ce qui augmenta notre fou-rire. Edward mit son bras sur mes épaules et nous partîmes pour le resto Italien. Dans la voiture les conversations allaient bon train, parlant de tout et de rien nous passions un agréablement moment. Une fois au restaurant, Emmet annonça qu'il avait réservé une table au nom de Cullen. Le serveur nous amena à la dite Table et nous nous installâmes, Edward en parfait gentleman m'aida à enlever ma veste et me tira la chaise, je le remerciais avec un sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à lui. Nous papotions gaiement durant le reste de la soirée, Rosalie faisait du pied à Emmet qui se retenait vraiment pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, Alice faisait les yeux doux à Jasper et Edward et moi ne nous quittions pas du regard.

-Demain c'est dimanche, vous comptez faire quoi ?

-Ne compter pas sur nous, nous on profite !

Je rigolais face à la remarque d'Emmet et un sourire sadique étira mes lèvres :

-Comme c'est dommage, moi qui voulais aller m'acheter une glace, tu sais une de ces glaces avec 10 boules, toutes de couleurs et de saveurs différentes, qui fondent à peine dans ta bouche et une fois commencée tu ne peux plus t'arrêter de les manger !

J'arrêtais mon chantage lorsque l'estomac d'Emmet gronda fortement.

-Putain Emmet, tu viens d'avaler une entrée, une soupe, 1 pizza, un steak, 3 portions des frites, un dessert qui n'était autre que 2 morceaux de gâteau au chocolat… Dieux soit loué tu ne pourras jamais tomber enceinte ! J'imagine déjà tous les magasins et restaurants fermés pour cause de rupture de stock !

Tous partirent dans un fou-rire qui se transforma en éclat de rires quand le serveur vînt demander si nous voulions encore quelque chose. Alors que nous quittions le restaurant toujours de bonne humeur , Emmet et Rosalie s'éclipsèrent dans un taxi.

-Ça vous dit un tours en ville ?

-Tu veux nous faire jouer au casino Edward ?

-Pourquoi pas…

-Je préfère regarder si ça ne vous dérange pas je ne suis pas très joueuse !

-Parfait Bella tu vas pouvoir voir comment je réduis à néant tout ceux qui essayent de me battre au poker !

-Te montes pas la tête Jasper moi aussi je sais bien y jouer !

-tu pourrais me laisser me vanter une fois au moins !

Les deux frères se chamaillèrent encore quelques minutes alors qu'Alice et moi étions hilares.

-C'est la première fois que je ris autant en 24h.

les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard vainqueur et nous avouèrent que c'était le but. Nous leurs sourions et les remercions, alors qu'il nous conduisaient jusqu'au casino. Nous passions une bonne partie de la nuit à jouer, plutôt les garçons jouaient et nous les encouragions en les regardant. C'est à moitié endormie que les garçons nous ramenèrent à l'appartement. Alors qu'Edward était sous la douche je m'écroulais sur le lit et m'endormis presque immédiatement. Au loin j'entendis Edward m'appeler mais j'étais trop crevée pour faire quoique ce soit, donc je me laissais entraîner dans les bras de Morphée.

Au petit matin c'est un vacarme infernal qui me réveilla. Je clignais des yeux, et les frottais du revers de la mains, je compris bien vite que le vacarme était Emmet entrain de chanter dans la cuisine alors qu'il faisait le petit déjeuner. Je remarquais que j'étais seule dans la chambre et entendis Edward et Jasper râler après Emmet pour qu'il ne nous réveille pas Alice et moi. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, m'emparais d'un seau et le rempli d'eau, alors que je sortais de la chambre avec mon seau d'eau encore à moitié endormie, je vis Emmet de dos ainsi que Jasper et Edward qui eux essayaient de le convaincre d'arrêter de chanter, sans un remord je renversais le contenu du seau sur la tête d'Emmet. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise alors que ses frères éclatèrent de rires.

-Emmet rechante le matin de la sorte alors que je veux dormir et j'oublie que tu es le mari de Rose ! Ne le refais plus jamais compris ?

Je me retournais, ramenais le seau à la salle de bain et me couchais à nouveaux dans le lit de la chambre. Je dû me rendormir car quand je rouvris les yeux, la pièce était beaucoup plus lumineuse qu'avant. Edward était assis au petit bureau de la chambre. Il semblait concentré, mais lorsque il vit que j'étais réveillée un sourire vînt illuminer son visage et je lui renvoyais. Il se rapprocha du lit alors que je me redressais.

-Bonjours ma chérie.

-Salut… c'était un rêve ou Emmet a vraiment chanté du Britney Spears dans la cuisine ?

-Non ce n'était pas un rêve. Ni le seau d'eau , ni la chanson « Hit me baby one more time » dans la cuisine interprétée par Emmet !

J'eus besoin de deux minutes pour imprimer ce qu'Edward venait de me dire, puis je parti dans un énorme fou rire suivit d'Edward.

-Oh la vache ! J'ai pas vraiment fais ça ? Si ?

-Si et Emmet à mis une demi heure pour s'en remettre !

Je reparti dans un fou rire sonore, apparemment car Alice rentra dans la chambre me regardant avec un immense sourire .

-Bella ! Merci, merci d'avoir sauvée mes oreilles !

Nous repartions tous les 3 dans un nouveaux fou-rire qui devînt incontrôlable. Jasper se joignit à nous et Rosalie ne se fit pas prier longtemps, suivie d'un Emmet encore légèrement boudeur. Ce Weekend j'avais appris quelque chose… j'avais appris ce que c'était d'avoir une famille !

** Alors voila un noiuveaux chapitre, simplements le mariage ainsi que des petits moments de bonheur entre tout ce beaux monde!**

**Sur ce a dimanche prochain**

**Laréveuse!**


	10. Chapitre 9 : La sorciere et la maraine!

**Chapitre 9 : La vilaine sorcière et la bonne marraine…**

PDV Edward :

Nous étions dimanche soir et les filles préparaient leurs bagages lentement. Rosalie allait venir vivre avec nous pendant que Bella et Alice devaient retourner à l'orphelinat… C'était injuste… elles se faisaient traitées comme des esclaves et on ne pouvait rien faire … J'avais parlé à Bella de mes plans d'acheter une maison et qu'elle vienne habiter avec moi, étant donné que j'étais devenu majeur, j'avais accès à mon compte épargne où il y avait l'héritage de mes grand parents, qui suffisait pour acheter une maison confortable… J'aurais tant aimé que Bella ait plus, elle le méritait . Elle était douce, charmante, adorable, gentille, intentionnée… Malgré moi un soupir traversa la barrière de mes lèvres et Bella me regarda avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux…

-Ce n'est pas la fin du monde Edward et puis ce n'est pas si horrible que ça d'être là…

-Tu mérites tellement mieux, j'aurais tant voulu pouvoir te sortir de là… vivre ma vie avec toi, te rendre heureuse…

-tu me rends heureuse… Je t'aime.

Je lui souris tristement, la pris dans mes bras et enfui mon visage dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime mon amour…

Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle m'ait entendue mais je le disais quand même, encore et encore… inlassablement c'est 3 mots…. Elle était ma vie et elle le savait, comme moi je savais que j'était la sienne. Elle fini sa valise et je la mettais dans ma volvo à côté de celles de Rose et d'Alice . Pendant le dîné Bella ne mangeait pas , elle jouait simplement avec la nourriture…

-Ça ne va pas amour ?

-Si …. Je réfléchis…

-Bella la dernière fois que tu as réfléchi aussi intensément tu avais trouvé la solution pour éviter de nettoyer la cave ….

-Bella ?

-Quand on est à l'orphelinat et qu'on est pas encore majeure, on peut passer combien de temps chez une personnes extérieure qui n'est pas de la famille?

Rosalie et Alice réfléchissaient et les trois garçons ne comprenaient rien à ma question…

-C'était pas un truc du genre si une personne veux bien te prendre en charge après ta maturité que tu peux y aller les weekends et pendant la semaine ?

-Si mais il faut prévenir la commune de qui te prend en charge où il habite , le métier etc.…

Je réfléchissais à mon idée et lentement elle pris forme … forme d'abord floue puis précise, il suffisait d'un simple coup de fil et puis tout pouvait s'arranger ou bien devenir pire… Je me décidais alors en dernière minute :

-Edward tu peux me prêter ton portable s'il-te plaît ?

-Bien sur tien…

Il se posait des questions mais les gardait pour lui, c'était dans c'est moment la que je comprenais le mot symbiose, il savais quand et comment si prendre avec moi comme moi je le savais avec lui. Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain et composa le numéro de téléphone… 1 sonnerie… deuxième… troisième…

-Allô ?

PDV Alice :

Bella avait eu une idée mais comme d'habitude dans ces moments là , ni Rose ni moi savions où elle voulait en venir. J'eu comme un pressentiment que quelque chose allait changer définitivement notre vie à Bella et moi… Je ne savais pas si c'était positif ou non mais j'espérais que tout s'arrangerait. Je senti les doigts de Jasper enlacer les miens et lui souriais de toutes mes dents. Bon sang que je l'aimais ! Il était à présent ma vie, le seul à pouvoir me calmer , me stopper dans mon enthousiasme, le seul que j'aimais…

PDV Emmet :

Les parents étaient prévenus de notre arrivée, je leurs avaient expliqués la situation pour qu'ils comprennent le pourquoi d'un mariage un peut à la sauvette… On me traitait toujours de clown de service mais je savais quand il fallait être sérieux et dans qu'elle situation une bonne blague était à sa place. Bella avait passé son coup de fil et nous prenions la route pour Forks. Je remarquais les nombreux coup d'œils nerveux que Bella lançait au téléphone d'Edward, quelque chose se tramais et personne sauf Bella savait ce qui se passait. Après quelques heures de routes nous arrivions devant l'orphelinat, je vis la secrétaire Carmen attendre impatiemment devant le portail, Alice et Bella sortirent, Bella avait un sourire radieux et Alice ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait, Elles embrassèrent mes frères firent la bise à Rose et à moi et partirent rejoindre Carmen, qui elle les entraîna dans l'immeuble…

-Vous savez ce qui se passe ?

-Aucune idée, je me demande ce que Carmen fait ici…

Rosalie avait les sourcils froncé et semblait dans des réflexions profondes, nous nous miment en route direction la maison. Rosalie angoissait à vue d'œil …

-Calme, ils vont t'adorer . Fait moi confiance !

Je lui souris et elle me le rendis. Nous nous garions devant le garage et mes frères et moi sortions de la voiture, j'ouvris la porte à Rose et chacun pris ses bagages. A peine passé le pas de la porte que notre mère nous enlaçait.

-Mes chéris. Alors ce weekend à Vegas ? Vous vous êtes amusés ?

-Oui maman, je te présente Rosalie… ma femme.

-Enchanté madame Cullen.

-Esmée pour toi , Emmet avait dit que tu étais magnifique et il avait raison. Viens entre.

Esmée nous laissa entrer et Rosalie avançait timidement dans le couloir pour déboucher au salon. Nous nous installions confortablement et Esmée demanda à en apprendre plus sur sa belle fille. Rosalie raconta sa vie du moins ne rentra pas en détail mais ne mentait pas non-plus, elle mentionna Alice et Bella et à c'est deux noms ma mère regarda mes frères avec un lueur dans les yeux. De la joie elle était contente de savoir que ses fils étaient heureux. De puis le début du récit j'avais entrelacé mes doigts à ceux de mon épouse et jouais distraitement avec sa bague de fiançailles. Esmée et Rose s'entendaient bien ma mère alla chercher des boissons au moment où le téléphone sonnait, Edward décrocha :

-Allo maison Cullen Edward…

-…

-oui il y a à peut près une heure …

-…

-Elle les attendait devant le portail. Pourquoi tu demandes ca ?

-…

-QUOI ?

-Edward qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Edwatd fit signe à Esmée de se taire.

-Comment…

-…

-On arrive…

-…

-JE M'EN FICHE , C'EST MA PETITE AMIE ET JE VIENDRAI AINSI QUE JASPER !

Il raccrocha la combinée furieux, se tourna vers nous et annonça :

-Bella, Alice et Carmen sont à l'hôpital…

-Quoi ?

-Pas le temps, c'était papa, il dit qu'Alice et Bella ont appelé dans une panique une ambulance à l'orphelinat, Carmen était couverte de blessure , Alice et Bella l'on accompagnée aux urgences.

Sans un mot de plus tous prirent leurs vestes et le nécessaire et nous nous mettions en route. Edward roulait à une allure folle, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, mais je comprenais , si jamais c'était arrivé a Rose…

PDV Bella :

-Allo ?

-Allo Carmen ici Bella.

-Bella! Tout va bien ? Tu as un problème ?

-Au fait je me demandais si tu savais que…

Je luis expliquai mon idée et elle approuva.

-Je vais passé les coup de fils nécessaires, nous nous retrouverons devant l'orphelinat.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, je vous l'ai dit cette maison vous ouvrira toujours ses portes.

-Merci, à tantôt.

-Oui à tantôt.

Je raccrochais fière de moi et rejoignis les autres. Nous partions donc en direction de l'orphelinat à contre cœur. Pendant le voyage je regardais nerveusement le téléphone d'Edward , attendant un quelconque signe de Carmen pour me dire que ça n'allait pas mais rien, et une fois devant l'orphelinat elle attendait là . Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres peut être que nous sortions enfin de ce pétrin. Alice et moi embrassions nos moitiés et nous dirigions vers Carmen, je savais que personne ne comprenait mais les explications allaient venir.

-Bella, Alice.

-Carmen , merci d'être venue .

-Mais ça va de soit , et puis vous avez déjà du endurer tant.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre tout là…

-Alice tu sais que Carmen nous avait proposée que pour notre maturité elle nous hébergerait le temps qu'il faut pour tenir sur nos jambes…

-Oui…

-Et un adolescent à l'orphelinat qui veux aller chez quelqu'un de précis après peut déjà vivre avec cette personne à des horaires fixes alors imagine que le weekend ou les mercredis après midi nous soyons chez Carmen, pas de mère Devil, pas de sœurs Devil, rien que toi et ton Jasper et moi et mon Edward et notre Carmen…

-Bella tu es… un génie ! Mais...

-Nous allons parler à la mère Devil j'ai prévenue mon avocat il pourra nous faire des papiers et tous les trucs administratif.

Nous emboîtions le pas à Carmen et pénétrâmes le hall de l'orphelinat. La mère Devil y était déjà en compagnie de Aro et de ses deux filles.

-Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi vous n'étiez pas ici ce weekend et pour un certain monsieur Jenks nous à appelé pour dire qu'il avait besoins de ma signature pour un quelconque arrangement entre moi et Madame Denali ?

Elle était furieuse.

-Je pense que c'est à moi de vous expliquer.

Carmen avait la voix calme et posée et ne laisse rien paraitre de ses émotions.

-Amenez vos bagages dans vos chambre.

La voix de madame Devil était sans appel, elle regardait furieusement Carmen, Alice et moi nous dépêchâmes de monter les escaliers, une fois nos affaires posées nous voulions repartir vers le hall mais nous fûment retenues par Lauren et Jessica.

-Alors comme ça on passe son weekend avec les Cullen !

-Ça ne vous regarde pas !

elles eurent un sourire diabolique :

-Vous n' avez pas le choix, soit vous nous les laissez ou soit vous atterrirez dans la rue , Carmen ne pourra pas vous héberger si elle est à l'hôpital…

-de …

à ce moment nous entendions un cri effroyable venant du hall d'entrée. Les deux pestes ricanèrent et nous nous élancions vers le hall, nos cœurs battant à pleine allure. La spectacle que nous vîmes dans le hall nous glaça le sang. Je ne sus pas ce qui se passa dans les prochains instant, mais je sais que je me retrouvais tout à coup sur une chaise à l'hôpital, n'ayant pour seuls souvenirs le corps pleins d'hématomes et d'écorchures, recroquevillé de Carmen. Et le sourire, le sourire d'Aro Volturi et de son neveu Démétri, leurs sourires sadiques. C'est à ce moment là que je compris que la mère Devil ne voulait pas nous laisser partir, je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi mais je savais qu'elle ne nous laisserait jamais partir… Lorsque je senti une main se poser sur ma joue et que je me noyais instantanément dans des yeux émeraudes, je fondis en larmes dans les bras d'Edward. Nous ne nous en sortirons jamais…

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur moi et mes deux amies… pourquoi mes parents ne m'avaient pas gardé ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi mon bonheur devait-il avoir un prix si élevé ?

**Et voilat un nouveaux chapitre... ja sais la fin est ... hard mais la suite va aussi l'être un peut... mais je prévoi un Happy end :) Sur ce a la semaine prochaine et merci encore infiniment pour tout les reviews que j'ai recu!**

**Je remercie aussi tout les lecteurs de me lire!**

**Bizz**

**lareveuse!**


	11. Chapitre 10 : execution et fin?

**Chapitre 10 : Exécution… et fin ?**

J'étais toujours dans les bras d'Edward. Nous attendions depuis deux heures les résultats de Carmen. Le père d'Edward se chargeait de nous envoyer un infirmier chaque heure pour nous calmer. Alice était dans les bras de Jasper, Rosalie dans ceux d'Emmet. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année les accompagnait et tenait la main de Rosalie. Edward me l'avait présentée en temps qu'Esmée sa mère, mais je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir. Je n'étais en état de rien. La seule chance que j'avais eue pour offrir une meilleure vie, au moins à Alice c'était évaporée. Je détestais Aro et son fric. je détestais son neveu Démétri. Je détestais la mère Devil et ses filles… enfin bref je détestais tout ceux que je déteste depuis mon enfance. Edward embrassa pour le millième fois ma tempe en geste apaisant. Je me blotti encore plus contre lui, enfuissant mon visage dans le creux de son épaule respirant à fond son odeur, essayant de m'apaiser le plus possible. Carlisle entra dans la salle d'attente et tout le monde se leva en même temps. Ils avait un petit sourire sur le visage et annonça :

-Carmen va s'en sortir, elle en a pour 1 mois de clinique et puis tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Comment c'est elle fait ses blessures, ça c'est une autre histoire….

-Démétri…

La réponse d'Alice n'avait été qu'un murmure mais tout le monde l'avait entendu. Oui. Démétri avait tabassé Carmen sur l'ordre de son père qui lui même est sous les ordres de Victoria. Mais qui nous croirait ? Tout le monde penserait que nous étions soit folle, soit sous le choc. Je vis que tout le monde dans cette pièce nous croyait mais je vis aussi que tout le monde savait que personne ne nous croirait. Je pressais la main d'Alice et nous essayons de nous remonter le moral mutuellement, Rosalie enserra aussi nos mains. Quoi qu'il arrive nous serrons ensemble. Edward nous conduit, Alice et moi vers 10 heure à l'orphelinat. Jessica nous attendait avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

-La cuisine est à laver, le salon à ranger et ma mère veux vous parler.

Elle passa devant nous et rentra dans l'immeuble qui représentait notre cauchemar. Je soupirais et laissais passer Alice devant moi puis nous nous dirigions toutes les deux vers le bureau de la mère Devil. Je toquais une fois et nous entendions l' « entrez » sec de la mère Devil.

-ah vous voila. Alors comme ça vous comptiez nous quitter comme ça ?

-Alice est innocente, je suis la seule fautive.

J'essayais de prendre tout sur moi, et c'était bien vrai, j'étais la seule fautive.

-Ça m'est égal Isabella. Vous aller payer d'avoir voulu nous quitter les filles.

-Pourquoi vous acharnez vous autan à nous pourrir la vie, et à nous dégoûter si c'est pour nous garder ? Vous ne nous aimez pas alors soyez contente qu'on dégage !

-ça ne vous regarde pas, au travail !

Alors qu'Alice et moi étions entrain de mettre tous les rideaux dans la machine à laver, elle me questionna :

-tu trouves pas ça bizarre que la mère Devil ne veux rien nous dire ?

-Tu paries combien qu'il y a un truc pas nette en dessous de tout ça ?

-aucune idée mais j'aimerais bien savoir. Tu sais Jasper m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien une fois jouer à James Bond.

-Alice… s'il se fait choper ça va retomber sur lui, Edward, toi moi les Cullen donc Rosalie et Emmet ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée….

-S'il se fait choper, Bella ! Si !

Nous nous regardions et je vis avec plaisir la lueur de malice qui habitait ses yeux quand elle était encore enfant et insouciante. Après avoir effectuée toutes nos tâches, nous nous enfermions dans notre chambre, devenue plus grande en l'absence de Rose. Alice appela Jasper et mit le téléphone sur haut-parleur :

-Allo Man biche ?

-Bonsoir mon chéri, Bella est avec moi et sur haut parleur, ça te dérange d'appeler Rose, Em' et Ed' pour pouvoir parler tous ensemble, c'est important.

-Salut Bella, et oui deux secondes …

Alors que nous l'entendions appeler les trois autres , j'essayais de trouver un moyen rassurant pour Edward, d'aborder l'affaire.

-Vous êtes encore là les filles ?

-Où que tu veux qu'on soient Emmet ?

-En Afrique !

Nous rigolions de sa réplique mais bien vite le thème important fut abordé et je fus reconnaissante à Alice d'avoir su trouver les bons mots.

-Donc en gros si je résume bien, tu nous demandes d'entrer en douce dans le bureau de la mère Devil et de fouiller un peut…

Pendant la conversation , Alice et moi avions branchées les oreillettes, après que j'aie remarqué une ombre au bas de la porte et que j'aie reconnus les chaussures de Lauren. Nous avions réussit à faire comprendre aux garçons ce qui se passait et répondions en messages codé que Rosalie se faisait une joie de traduire.

-C'est exactement ça Jasper. Une fête pour les enfants et on aurait besoin de votre aide pour tout organiser en secret pour que se soit une surprise.

-Et on cherche quoi au juste ?

Alice et moi nous regardions deux secondes, je me décidais de répondre :

-ce serais bien d'avoir des banderoles avec des inscriptions, mais pas des trucs banales comme « bonne fête » ou un truc comme ça, plus tôt quelque chose d'original ! Et aussi si possible que chaque enfants reçoive un petit sachet avec à l'intérieure un petit quelque chose et son nom dessus.

-donc vous chercher les fiches des enfants ainsi que des documents qui ne semblent pas nette ?

-Ce serais génial Rose, les enfants adoreraient je le parie.

Nous continuons à régler quelques détails puis allâmes nous coucher, demain serait un autre jour.

Le lendemains je décidais d'aller voir Carmen à l'hôpital. Elle était réveillée et me reçu avec un léger sourire.

-Bella ! Bonjours comment vas tu ?

-C'est à moi que tu poses la question ?

Pour être franche je ne me souviens plus de rien, à part le fait que vous avez montées les escaliers puis que j'explique l'idée à Victoria et puis le trou noir !

-T'en fait pas ça va revenir, nous n'avions qu'entendu un cri venant du hall et puis on t'a retrouvée à moitié inconsciente et ensanglantée sur le sol.

Je ne lui racontais pas le sourire de Démétri, Aro et Victoria, personne ne l'aurait cru… Nous parlions encore de choses et d'autres pendant un certain temps, puis je pris congé d'elle en lui souhaitant bon rétablissement. En rentrant, je me dirigeais lentement vers le bureau de la mère Devil. En chemin je croisais Alice qui me fit un sourire encourageant. Alors que je toquais à la porte je pris une grande bouffée d'air.

-Entrez !

-Bonjours madame Devil .

-Isabella ! Que veux tu ?

sa voix était sèche sans appel.

-Je voudrais savoir si c'était possible d'aller avec les enfants en forêt cet après midi ?

Elle sembla réfléchir puis donna son accord.

-une condition, je ne veux pas qu'ils ramènent quoi que ce soit de là, ni animaux ni crasses ! Compris ?

-Bien sur Madame !

Je sorti à toute vitesse pour laisser la lionne affamée derrière moi. Je rentrais dans la chambre et appelais les garçons ainsi que Rose pour prévenir que tout était réglé. Alors que mes enfants s'habillaient, Alice se glissa discrètement en cuisine pour bloquer la porte de telle sorte qu'elle ne se referme pas. Nous amenions les enfants dans la forêt. C'était fous ce qu'ils pouvaient s'amuser avec un rien. Bientôt leurs sourires déteints sur moi et je me mis a jouer avec eux alors qu'Alice prenait des photos de différents moments. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir donner un peut de plaisir, aussi petit soit-il dans leur vie triste.

Alors que nous approchions d e l'orphelinat, nous vîmes des voitures de polices garées devant l'immeuble. Je laissais Alice s'occuper des enfants et m'approchais en courant de l'orphelinat. Pitié faites que rien ne soit arrivé aux garçons ! Pitié ! Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Rose, Emmet, Jasper mais surtout avec Edward….

C'est avec des nœuds dans l'estomac que je m'approchais d'un agent de police.

**Et voila , je sais je suis sadique mais que voulez vous! L'école d'étain sur moi ^^**

**Sur ce merci a tout vos Reviews ils font comme à chaque fois vachement plaisire!**

**Bizz et à la semaien prochaines**

**Ps: je suis ouverte sur vos idées pour la suite...**

**Lareveuse**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Princesse ?

**Chapitre 11 : Princesse?**

Je n'y croyais pas… C'était impossible… pas ça ! C'était … inattendu … et trop fort !

- Putain de merde j'y crois pas !

- Ben si chérie tu peux !

Edward me souriait de toutes se dents et je ne pus que lui rendre son immense sourire.

2 Heures plus tôt :

_Je m'approchais des policiers quand j'entendis mon nom. Jasper, Emmet et Edward étaient assis un peu plus loin. J'allais me blottir dans les bras de mon petit amis et serrais mes deux amis contre moi._

_- Bon sang j'ai eu si peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose quand j'ai vu les voitures de police…_

_- T'inquiètes la tomate tout c'est bien passé… pour nous. Mais en ce qui concerne la Devil et Volturi c'est autre chose…._

_- Arrête de m'appeler tomate Emmet et racontez moi ce qui c'est passé._

_Jaspe commence le récit calmement avec une petite touche d'humour:_

_- Bon alors on entre tout relax tout cool, la porte de la cuisine ouverte tout se passe bien. Un post it sur le frigo disant que la mère Devil est allée aux massages et qu'elle reviendra le soir car elle passe voir Aro. On se dit chouette quoi... Edward passe à l'étage pour voir dans la chambre de la mère Devil et Emmet et moi on fouille son bureau lorsque on entend Edward crier « Jessica ! »on se dit merde elle est là et elle va nous choper. On monte quelques marches pour entendre leur discussion et là … le bonheur … Edward lui sort le mensonge de l'année et elle le que pas si difficile avec son QI! Nous on retourne fouiller le bureau de la mère Devil. On avait presque fini que j'ai dit à Emmet de terminer seul pour que moi je puisse aller aider Edward dans la chambre de la Devil et je retrouve Monsieur toujours en discussions avec Jessica et devine sur quoi ? Sur le mascara parfait pour mettre en valeur ses yeux !_

_- Hein ?_

_- Chérie je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris c'était comme un flash ou j'entends une bride de conversation entre elle et Lauren qui parlent de Mascara bleu et noir et je lui sort « Le mascara noir te vas mieux que le bleu » et elle s'est mise à me baratiner maquillage. Si un jour tu veux avoir un teint de pèche faut que tu étales de la crème hydratente sur ton visage puis du fond de teint et puis encore de la crème hydratante…._

_Je le regardais incrédule._

_- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je trouve ton teint parfait au naturel !_

_Il ponctua sa phrase avec un léger baiser sur mes lèvres._

_- Tu as parlé des heures avec Jessica de cosmétique ?_

_- Tout çà pour toi mon cœur !_

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer et demandais à Jasper de continuer._

_- Bon j'entre dans la chambre je fouille un peut et devines quoi… bingo le Jack-pot ! Une caisse remplie de dossier sur chaque pensionnaire. J'ai appelé la police quand j'ai su ce que c'était…_

_Son ton devînt grave et son visage sérieux._

_- Les policiers ne nous ont pas puni pour ce que nous avions fait, nous leurs avons expliqué calmement le pourquoi du comment et quand ils ont vu les dossiers ils ont embarqué la mère Devil et ses deux filles ainsi que Volturi et ses deux neveux._

_-Jasper… qu'y avait-il dans ces documents ?_

_-Lis, j'ai demandé à garder les votres pour que vous ayez le temps de les lire._

_Il me tendit un dossier à mon nom. Je m'assis sur le banc et me mis à lire._

**_'Isabella Swan née le vendredi 13 septembre 1991' _**_C'était mon document de naissance. Suivi de d'un rapport complet sur moi étant bébé. Puis un rapport sur mes parents._

**_'Nous, sous-signé, Renée et Charlie Swan, donnons toutes nos maisons actuellement données en location, ainsi que notre manoir à Notre fille Bella. Nous versons 1/4 de notre fortune à différentes Associations dont vous trouverez la liste ci dessous, et le reste sur un compte au nom de notre fille, elle ne pourra débloquer ce compte que lors de ses 18 ans. Personne même pas la banque ne peut toucher à cet argent sauf autorisation de notre fille à l'age adulte ainsi que sa signature et un entretien.'_**

_Sous le testament de mes parents étaient marqué la somme qui avait été versée aux différentes Associations et celle qui me restait sur mon compte. BON SANG TANT DE ZÉROS !_

_-Je ne savais pas … je …Comment ?_

_-Vous avez tous été enlevés. Nous avons trouvé un deuxième carton avec des dossiers semblables. Il semble que monsieur Volturi ait fait surveiller tes parents ainsi que ceux des autres enfants et qu'il ait demandé à des tueurs à gages de les assassiner… après leur mort il vous a pris et vous a élevé ici. Il voulait votre argent. Rosalie est une descendante d'une comtesse en Espagne. Sa famille a fait passer un trésor de génération en génération et c'est comme ça qu'elle est aussi riche. Alice est la fille d'un célèbre couturier et sa mère pareille. Ils vivaient à milan. Les autres enfants sont des enfants d'ambassadeur, de conseillers du président … enfin vous trois êtes les plus riches !_

_Je ne pus qu'emmètre un couinement. Moi riche ? Moi posséder des maisons, un manoir et encore une immense somme sur un compte en banque bloqué jusqu'à mes 18 ans ? Rosalie, Alice et moi des millionnaires … non milliardaires ?_

_- C'est impossible._

_- Mais pourtant vrai. La police travaille actuellement avec le FBI et d'autres Services du genre agents secrets etc.… Ils sont entrain de voir si vous avez encore de la famille et si d'autres personnes sont impliquées dans le coup._

_- Bella ?_

_- Je n'en reviens pas… Vous en avez d'autres à m'annoncer des nouvelles comme celle là ?_

_Ils me regardèrent scrutant mon visage. Edward s'agenouilla devant moi et pris mon visage dans ses mains._

_- Bella ? Chérie ? Sache que quoi qu'il se passe je t'aime et je serai toujours derrière toi !_

_Je le regardais et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Si douces et chaudes. Il fallait que j'encaisse. Bon sang si j'avais su que c'était çà…Je fondis en larmes contre mon petit ami qui essayait de me rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait._

_- Pourquoi ? pou-pourquoi nous ? qu'a-qu'avons nous fait pour mé-mériter ça ?_

_J'étais secouée de spasmes et hoquetais contre Edward. Je me rappelais petite avoir rêvé d'une famille qui m'attendait. Qu'une femme vienne me dire un jour « bonjour je suis ta maman, tu veux venir vivre avec nous ? Nous t'avions laisser dans cet orphelinat parce que nous n'avions pas de temps mais maintenant c'est fini ! Viens avec papa et ton petit frère. Viens vivre avec nous ma princesse » Je me souviens de ces rêves que nous faisions si souvent avec Rose et Lili. La déceptions était toujours grande quand le lendemain nous ne nous trouvions pas chez nos parents mais chez la mère Devil …_

_- Chut Bella. C'est bon on est là. On va vous aider… ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur. Chut du calme chérie._

_Edward me caressait les cheveux d'un geste tendre et apaisant. Jasper et Emmet allaient prévenir les filles. Après 15 minutes nous étions toutes le trois dans les bras l'une de l'autre entrain de pleurer la mort de nos parents mais aussi la fin des ennuis car aux larmes de tristesse se mêlaient aussi des larmes de joie._

_- Tu vois Lili ton rêve c'est quand même réalisé. Tu vas devenir une grande styliste comme tes parents et tu vas nous créer nos robes de marié, vivre dans une belle maison blanche avec piscine et 3 dressing rien que pour toi !_

_Nous rigolions et Alice me serra encore un peut plus fort avant de se tourner vers Rosalie._

_- Tu vois j'avais à peut près raison quand je disais que tu était une princesse Rosalie! Après tout comtesse c'est pas mal non plus !_

_Rosalie nous souriait puis me regardais :_

_-Et toi avec tes rêves plein la tête d'un château avec des chevaux bancs, un lac avec des cygnes, et un Roméo t'attendant sur le bas de l'immense porte en chêne. Tu y es presque Bella, non ?_

_Nous rigolions toutes les trois ensemble sur nos rêves passés._

_- Vous savez ce qui est le meilleur avec tout ça ?_

_- Dites nous votre altesse la comtesse d'Espagne !_

_Nous explosions de rire, toujours avec des larmes aux yeux :_

_- Que nos rêves vont peut être enfin se réaliser !_

_Nous nous regardions, puis nous tournions vers les garçons qui expliquaient tout à leurs parents arrivés en catastrophe après le coup de fil passé à la police. Après quelques secondes Edward releva son regard vers moi et nos yeux se croisaient. J'y vis de l'espoir, de la joie, et de l'amour… beaucoup d'amour. Sans contrôler mes gestes je me mis à courir vers mon petit-ami, ma raison de vivre, mon espoir, ma lumière, mon Roméo… Mon Edward. Je me jetais dans ses bras et l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Tant pis pour ses parents, tant pis pour les policiers , tant pis pour les enfants, tant pis pour ses frères. Il n'y avait plus que nous… Rien qu'un moment à nous deux lui et moi…ensemble._

Retour au présent :

Edward venait de me proposer de m'accompagner en France. Les filles et moi avions eu un rendez-vous chez nos avocats respectifs et je partais pour la France dans 3 jours. Le temps d'emballer mes affaires et me voila parti pour la France, mon pays natal.

- Mais c'est insensé… ta famille…

- Nous déménagions beaucoup et mes parents n'ont rien contre. Ils savent où je vais et puis Emmet part avec Rose et Jasper avec Lili ! Donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas profiter de mes 18 ans en t'accompagnant !

je luis sautais au cou . Il était parfait !

C'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvions 3 jours plus tard à l'aéroport, devant les barrières de sécurité à dire au revoir à Esmée et Carlisle. Puis après ce fût au tour des couples de se séparer. Notre vol à Edward et moi partait le premier et ce fût difficile de quitter mes deux meilleures amies ainsi que de leurs compagnons. Nous nous promîmes de nous retrouver dans deux semaines chez les Cullen pour faire le point et parler avenir. Après tout nous nous étions promis de rester ensemble non ?

Je me tordais les mains à cause du stress. L'avion allait atterrir dans quelques minutes. A l'aéroport, une limousine nous attendait. Edward m'accompagna à mon entretien chez l'avocat.

- Chut Bella du calme ça ne sert à rien de stresser !

- J'ai juste peur de ce qui m'attend !

- je serais toujours là, derrière toi pour t'aider au moindre problème !

Je lui souris et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes tendrement. Alors que l'avion atterrissait je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que c'était une chance de recommencer à zéro avec Edward.

Je n'avais pas idée à qu'elle point ma vie allait changer …

**J'èspere m'être fait pardonée le sadisme e l'autre jour mais j'en avait vraiment envie d'une fois finire au moment crucialle. Mais bon .**

**Donc commentaires? Impressions? Tous sont la bienvenue!**

**Merci encore à tout ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews ils font toujours palsir et merci aussi à celles qui me lises!**

**La suite la semaine prochain et là , dernier chapitre apres épilogue...**

**Bonne semaine à tous**

**laréveuse!**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Dernière épreuve

**Chapitre 12 : dernière épreuve**

J'étais nerveuse. Malgré que je tenais la main d'Edward j'étais nerveuse. Depuis notre arrivée en France, l'avocat de mes parents , leurs meilleurs amis, c'était occupé de nous, me racontant leurs histoires, m'aidant à gérer la fortune que j'avais héritée mais malgré lui mes parents avaient demandé que si jamais j'avais un petit amis il passe un test chez Christian, l'avocat de mes parents, pour qu'il puisse avoir un droit sur l'héritage de mes parents. Je n'avais pas dit quoi que ce soit sur le sujet de ce rendez-vous avec Christian, sur ordre de ce dernier. Je m'en voulais à mort d'avoir menti à Edward mais il le fallait. Je voulais qu'il fasse partie intégralement de ma vie et je voulais qu'il ait un droit sur mon héritage.

Alors que Christian nous ouvrait la porte de son bureau nous invitant à rentrer, je fis un sourire encourageant à Edward . Nous entrions ensemble et lorsque nous prîmes place, Christian commença.

-Bien, Monsieur Cullen au premier abord vous semblez être quelqu'un de bien mais je vous prie de me laissez vous faire passer un questionnaire.

-Qu'elle genre de questionnaire ?

-Vous verrez par vous même tenez, veuillez répondre aux questions suivantes, il y a trois pages, laisser vous du temps.

Il tendit les dites 3 pages à Edward ainsi qu'un bic. Edward me jeta un regard interrogateur et je lui un regard désolé. Il me sourit tendrement et commença à répondre aux questions. Christian commença alors à me parler de la maison, de sa valeur, ainsi que ce qu'elle coûtait en entretient. Je savais que mes parents avaient engagé de sans abris pour faire le ménage et s'occuper de la demeure et je voulais bien suivre leur idée. Christian me promis de contacter quelques associations pour pouvoir en avoir le plus rapidement possible. Lorsque j'avais vu la maison, plus tôt le manoir la première fois j'étais tombée directement sous le charme. Christian avait veillé à ce que rien ne soit bougé et que tout soit en parfait état pour ma venue. J'avais découvert la maison avec Edward et nous avions établis ensemble quelques projets pour certaines pièces. Il est clair que je demanderais de l'aide à Esmée pour faire ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Après 20 minutes Edward avait fini et Christian lisait les feuilles. Je demandais discrètement quelles étaient les questions posées. Et il me répondit en chuchotant.

-énormément de détails sur toi, par exemple ta glace préférée, mes choix pour mon avenir, ma devise, mon passé, ma famille, mes idoles enfin … ma vie quoi…

-Bella qu'écouter vous pour vous détendre ?

-Debussy

-Votre parfum de glaces préféré ?

-Chocolat.

Pendant la demi heures suivante je devais répondre à toutes sortes de questions sur Edward, sur moi, sur nous. Lorsque je fini de répondre à la dernière question Christian se calait dans son fauteuil et sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Je dois dire que votre relation semble sincère, Bella tu connais aussi bien Edward qu'Edward te connait. Je donne un accord pour que vous ayez 10% de droit sur l'héritage de Bella. Bella il ne me reste que 2 trois choses à vous dire, la première est le fait que… Charlie était mon meilleur ami et j'ai été son témoin de mariage, on se connaissait depuis la maternelle et je… enfin… je suis ton parrain.

La nouvelle fut accueillie par un silence , les deux hommes ayant le regard braqué sur moi. J'en revenais pas, j'avais encore un semblable de famille…

-J'espère que ta femme et ta fille non rien contre un déménagement !

-quoi ?

-La maison est trop grande pour qu'Edward et moi, donc je me disait étant donné que tu est la seul famille qui me reste pourquoi en pas vivre ensemble ?

Je le vis sourire et Edward me serra la main avec lui aussi son irrésistible sourire au coins collé sur le visage. Christian accepta mon offre et promis d'en parler avec sa femme et de me prévenir au plus vite possible. C'est main dans la main qu'Edward et moi nous nous promenions dans le parc derrière le manoir. Il y avait un lac avec de magnifique saule pleureur devant. Ainsi qu'une foret et une petite terrasse de couleur sable . C'était magnifique.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de tes frères ?

-non pas encore et toi ? Rien de neuf de Rosalie ou Alice ?

-Non ri…

juste à ce moment là le portable d'Edward sonna et il mit le haut parleur lorsque le numéro de Jasper apparu.

-Salut les amoureux alors comment est la France ?

-Magnifique Jasper dès que vous pouvez il faut que vous veniez, le manoir est sublime.

-Elle a raison petit frère c'est vraiment sublime et gigantesque.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelque chose plus grand que le nouveau Dressing d'Alice laissé par ses parents. Je vous jure la villa je mis suis perdu 3 fois. Tout est moderne enfin le moderne de il y a 10 ans mais c'est quand même magnifique aussi.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de Rose ou Em'.

-Non att …. À si Alice est au Téléphone avec Rose attendez.

Nous l'entendions crier quelque chose à Alice et bientôt sa voix se fit entendre bien vite suivie de celle d'Emmet et de Rose.

-Alors votre altesse comment allez vous ?

-Merci messire de vous en soucier. Je me porte à merveille.

Nous nous racontions nos découvertes sur nos familles et sur notre passé ainsi que ce que nous avions hérité. Rosalie d'un hôtel/manoir en Espagne où elle avait été accueillit avec Emmet par des servantes ainsi que des domestiques. Ça l'avait un peut désorientée mais rien de bien méchant. Elle s'était plongés dans la gérance de l'hôtel et s'en sortait comme un chef. Alice avait héritée d'un magasin de haute couture quelle comptait remettre à neuf avec ses créations tout en gardant celles de ses parents. Elle avait une Villa avec piscine et elle avoua s'être elle même perdue dans son dressing. Nous rigolions tous à cette perspective. Alors que je leurs racontais mes aventures elles promirent de venir le plus vite possible en France. Après avoir papoté encore pendant une heure je m'excusais et allais préparer le dîner. Edward raccrocha et me suivit dans la maison.

-C'est vraiment immense ici.

-aux moins on ne risque pas de se perdre dans notre dressing et si c'est le cas je ne dirai rien !

Il éclata de rire et le souper se fit dans la bonne humeur. Le lendemain Edward appela ses parents et leurs proposa aussi de venir quelque temps dans le manoir. J'eus Esmée et Carlisle au téléphone et je me renseignais auprès de ce dernier sur Carmen. Elle allait mieux et je l'invitais elle aussi à venir passer quelques jours ici. Bien sûr ce serait moi qui payerais les billets d'avion.

-Tu crois qu'on aura encore de la place avec tout ce monde qu'on invite ?

-Bien sûr et puis sinon il y a encore le grenier, la cave et la remise dans le jardin en cas d'urgences !

Nous éclations de rires en nous représentant l'image.

C'est avec joie qu'une semaine plus tard, Christian sa femme et leur petite fille de 5 ans virent habiter avec nous. La petite Helena nous fit beaucoup rire et occupait une bonne partie de notre temps. C'est avec joie que 3 jours plus tard J'envoyais la limousine chercher Alice, jasper Emmet et Rose à l'aéroport. J'avais hâte de voir mes amis et Edward revoir ses frères. Christian passait quelques appels avant de venir emménager et avait trouvé des sans-abris qui voulaient bien travailler pour nous. Ils logeaient au manoir et faisaient le ménage, les courses et le jardin. J'avais également recueillit deux sœurs qui me servaient de cuisinières ainsi que l'enfant de l'une d'elle. Chaque jour dès que je la croisais elle n'arrêtait pas de me remercier d'avoir donné au moins une chance à son fils d'avoir une vie correcte. A chacun de mes employés j'avais ouvert un compte et j'avais rajouté une petite somme au compte de la maman de ce petit bout de chou nommé Thimeas. Alors qu'Edward était confortablement assis sur le canapé du salon du premier étage, je tournais nerveusement en rond devant la cheminée en marbre noir avec gravures en or. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin et que je vis mes 4 amis entrer dans la pièce avec sur leurs visages une expressions admirative, suivis de près par Simon, mon chauffeur.

-BELLA , EDWARD.

Nous nous serrâmes dans les bras pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que une servante rentre et nous demande si nous voulions prendre le thé. Je lui demandais de faire 3 théières de thé au citron, avec un pot de sucre et une tarte aux fraises avec chantilly. Je demandais une tarte à part pour Emmet et demandais à ce que Simon prenne bien une collation après avoir conduit. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'au dîner. Ils se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Christian et sa famille s'entendant super bien avec mes amis. Ce soir je ressentais enfin le bonheur. Surtout quand les parents de mon Roméo apparurent et nous annoncèrent qu'il passaient la semaine en France. Ils avaient acheté l'orphelinat et s'en occupaient. J'était contente pour les enfants, apres tout eux aussi méritaient une fin heureuse.

Nous étions enfin en famille, J'étais heureuse, j'étais libre, j'étais amoureuse de l'homme le plus parfait. Je l'aimais tant. Ce soir là après avoir donné une chambre à chacun de nos convives nous nous rendions à la notre. A peine la porte passée que je me j'étais sur les lèvres d'Edward. Il était mon premier mais j'étais prête, pour lui, pour nous. Ses gestes étaient que tendresses, amour, adoration pour mon corps. Je lui rendis bien son amour caressant chaque parcelle de son corps. Alors qu'un bruit assourdissent venait de dehors Edward croisa mon regard et nous dîmes ensemble

-Coup de foudre !

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement, avant qu'il ne fondisse en moi. Alors que ses mouvements devinrent plus rapide, je fermais les yeux et il répéta sans cesse mon prénom,

-Bella, Bella…. Bella…

peut à peut sa voix se transforma en celle d'Alice ou celle de Rose , mais j'étais bien trop encrée dans mon plaisir pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Alors que l'orgasme me submergea, j'ouvris brutalement les yeux.

**Je sais, je sais encore une fin sadique mais bon. Faut bien faire avec en plus dernier chapitre avant prologue donc...**

**Merci a tous de me lire et bientot une nouvelle histoire qui ne pointera le bout de son nez que dans un mois, 3 semaines minimum.**

**Sur ce bonne semaine à tous**

**lareveuse**


	14. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux. Mes deux filles se tenaient à côté de mon lit, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Qu'y y a t' il mes puces ?

-Maman dehors y a l'orage et on à peur !

-Venez là, le lit est assez grand pour 4 !

-Même pour 5 !

Je me tournais vers la porte et vis mon mari, torse nu, tenant dans ses bras , notre fils de 6 ans. Edward le pose sur le lit, pendant que j'aide Renée et Carlie à monter sur le lit et à s'installer, chacune d'un côté de Jérémie. Mon mari et moi les entourons. Tendrement l'homme de ma vie, prend ma main par dessus les oreillers et entrelace nos doigts et me souris. Je ne peux que lui rendre son sourire et lui murmure « je t'aime », il me répond de la même manière. Bien vite je retourne aux pays des rêves. Avec tous mes amours près de moi.

Une année après avoir découvert mon héritage, Edward m'avait demandé en mariage. J'avais accepé folle de joie. Quelques mois après Christian s'était acheté une villa aux caraïbes et s'y était installé. Carmen était toujours à la maison et s'occupait des petits quand nous travaillons. Rosalie et Emmet venaient tous les week-end avec les parents des garçons. Ils avaient à eux 4 changé l'orphelinat en école avec internat et fait de leur demeure en Espagne notre maison de vacances. Rose avait eu des jumeaux avec Emmet. Deux petits gars trop mimi. Alice et jasper quand à eux n 'avaient pas d'enfant mais un nom, un nom bien connus. Alice en grande créatrice de mode était très demandée et sa dernière création se vendait à plus d'un million. Jasper était devenu un psy très réputé. Quand à moi et Edward, nous avions fais nos études dans les sciences. J'étais devenue une restauratrices d'anciens bouquins et de tableaux, tandis qu' Edward s'était plutôt décidé à faire des cours de Sciences. Nous avions trois enfants, deux filles et un garçon.  
Même avec tout ce monde la demeure était immense. Les enfants adoraient jouer à cache-cache. Esmée m'avait aidée à refaire la décoration de certaines pièces mais les autres étaient restées intactes en souvenir de mes parents. Christian m'avait remis un dossier sur eux. Tout leurs goûts, leurs hobby leurs plats préférés. Tout sur eux. C'est après ce dossier que j'avais eu l' inspiration d'écrire. J'avais commencé par des contes pour enfants, ensuite j 'avais fait la biographie d'Alice et Jasper, celle de Rose et Emmet et puis celle d' Edward ainsi que d' Esmée et de Carlisle. J'avais un public assé important et maintenant j'écrivais également des contes, modernes ou ancient. Vous vous demandez ce qui c'est passé avec les Devil et les Volturi ? Et bien...

Il était une fois une femme arrogante avec ses deux filles, elle aimait un homme arrogant et méchant, pour son argent et elle voulait marier une de ses filles avec son neveu, ce qui se fit, le seul problème à cette histoire c'est que quand on est en prison on accorde pas de lune de miel, juste une nuit sur deux avec son mari ou sa femme...

La plus part des contes se terminent avec « ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant. » Mon conte à moi Bella Swan se termine presque de la mème manière... Je suis marié, j'ai des enfants et je suis heureuse, de mon passé ne reste que des vestiges et des souvenirs et ils son ben caché au fond d'une caisse , au fond d'une armoire.

**Et voilât l'épilogue et donc aussi la fin de cette histoire. **

**J'èspèrqu'elle vous a plus. Bientôt une nouvelle fic pointera le bout de son nez "La Rose Rouge" Elle est pas eencore en ligne mais le résumé ne saurait tardé, et les chapitres suivrons.. si ce clavier veux bien les taper...Mais bon ça c'est une autre histoire;)**

**Merci encore de m'avoir suivie et a bientôt peut être**

**Laréveuse**


End file.
